


Locked In

by Kazel_Menra



Series: Getting to know her [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babooyaga, Dreams are fun, Nightmare journey, Raptors?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazel_Menra/pseuds/Kazel_Menra
Summary: When a sleep over at the schools Gym gets crashed by an Akuma, Marinette finds herself with no where to hide and an oddly clingy Adrien wanting to tell her something. How can she stop an Akuma when she can’t even transform? Sequel to The Cats Shield and Purloined Puns.





	1. Chapter 1

It had taken all of Adrien's debating skills and quite a bit of his free time to achieve his goal but somehow he had managed it. With a beaming smile Adrien handed in his signed (By his father no less) permission slip saying that he could attend the Friday nights Gym Locked In Sleepover.

“Dude you actually managed to get him to sign?!” Nino proclaimed as Adrien came to sit beside him. “That’s awesome! Now I don’t have to try and forge your pops signature!”

Adrien laughed but he wouldn’t put it past Nino to try something like that had his father refused to sign the papers. “He was actually really cool about it when he realized it was a school wide thing and not just something a few kids threw together for fun.”

“I still think it’s totally bogus that you had to bargain for the weekend off…” Nino ranted, “But if you’re cool with the added workload…”

At that point Adrien tuned Nino out somewhat accidently because Marinette had chosen that moment to arrive to class laughing with Alya as she rummaged through her bag for something.

“Dude are you listening to me?” Nino demanded and when he got no response he flicked Adrien in the ear.

Adrien jolted at the flick sputtering at Nino as he grabbed his ear. “What was that for?!”

Nino rolled his eyes as Marinette triumphantly pulled out a slightly crumpled and chocolate stained form. “I would tell you to stop making eyes at Alya but somehow I don’t think that you were staring at my girl.”

Adrien turned a delicate pink color “I have no idea what you are talking about!”

“Riiiight…” Nino muttered then turned to face Alya as she sat down. “So Babe think we will get in trouble if we share a sleeping bag? I have an extra-large one ready and everything.”

“You read the rules Nino. No sharing blankets with anyone, but that doesn’t mean we can’t pick spots next to each other. I'm sure Marinette and Adrien won’t mind pairing up either.”

“Alya!” Marinette whisper screamed and Adrien felt his face flush a little darker.

He wanted to be smooth and suave, he wanted to make light of Alyas joke or scream yes and profess his love to Marinette… instead all he managed to do was avoid the topic entirely. “This will be my first lock in… Are they a lot of fun?”

Marinette glared daggers at Alya as she nudged Marinette refusing to answer for her. After a quick breath Marinette nodded “They a-are. We play games like flashlight tag, tell scary stories and all sorts of stuff.”

“Cool…” Adrien breathed grinning at Marinette and making her go silent for fear of scrambling her words.

Before they could continue the conversation any further their teacher called for attention and class officially begun. It had been a good day and Marinette left school in a good mood. She had managed to swallow her anxiety several times through the day and actually had a complete conversation with Adrien at lunch! It had been exciting and Adrien really seemed to enjoy talking to her. They had been getting closer lately and Marinette was thrilled although still nervous that she would mess up horribly somewhere along the way. She was doing homework and not paying attention to the time when a light tapping sound echoed at her window. Glancing up Marinette realized that it was getting dark outside and Chat was sitting at her window. Waving him in Marinette closed her books since she just had a single problem left to complete.

“Hello princess! Being a studious student this evening huh?”

Marinette rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep the grin off her face as he leaped lightly to her floor. “Yeah I wanted to get all my extra homework done tonight because tomorrow I am going to a school lock in!”

“Oh yeah… that’s a good idea…” Chat murmured looking thoughtful for a second until he glanced up and saw the curious look on Marinettes face. “W-what? It is a good idea! What is a lock in anyway?”

He looked so openly curious that Marinette had to laugh shoving the idea that maybe Chat did go to her school right out of her head. “A lock in is where a bunch of students along with teachers stay over at school to sleep. They do them in the gym usually where we play games have pizza and usually stay up faaar too late. It’s really fun though… would you may be like to come? You don’t have to stay or anything but if you have never been to one it’s something neat to experience and I'm sure no one would mind you dropping in. Its tomorrow night, at the School across the street.”  

Chat was actually a little stunned by the invite but since he was already going as Adrien he couldn’t show up as Chat randomly. Lock-Ins meant no one (students at least) could leave and there were only so many places to hide between the locker rooms and the open floor of the gym.

He let his ears fall “That sounds like a lot of fun but unfortunately I already have something I have to do tomorrow night and I won’t be able to sneak out.”

Marinette patted him on the back in comfort since he looked so forlorn “It’s ok Chat would you like a snack or a popsicle? I actually don’t have any physics work tonight.”

“Oooh can I have a popsicle? Do you think they will have any new jokes on them?” Chat wondered as he followed her out of her room to say hi to her parents.

Chat didn’t stay as long as he normally did and Marinette wondered what exactly was on his mind since he seemed conflicted about something. Just before leaving he promised to drop by on Saturday no matter what happened and it left Marinette feeling confused. She asked Tiki what she thought of Chats somewhat cryptic words but even she didn’t have any clue as to what he had meant either.

Friday passed in a haze of excitement and during lunch Marinette brought her night bag over to the gym with the other students picking out a spot with Nino Alya and Adrien. Somehow her sleeping bag ended up next to his and Marinette knew she would be doing absolutely no sleeping that night. If Adrien slept she would probably be too busy staring at him and besides what if she snored?! Either way she was super glad she had gotten a full night’s sleep the evening before. School passed quickly and most of Marinettes class went to her house when it ended since it was right across the street to begin what Nino called the pre party. Marinettes parents made snacks so there was plenty to eat although no one wanted to fill up completely since there would be pizza at the lock in too. Unfortunately Adrien had to finish up some last minute things at home so he couldn’t go but Marinette told herself it was fine since she would be sleeping or at least staying by his side the whole rest of the night. Several hours passed and as it started to get dark everyone packed up last minute treats and a few games from Marinette’s stash before heading back over too school. To everyone’s surprise Chloe as well as Adrien were waiting at the door while a puffing Sabrina came jogging up extra pillows in her arms. Ever since Doppelganger Chloe had been far more tolerable since for the first time in her pampered life she had actually gotten into trouble. Ladybugs miraculous cure had fixed all the costumes in the end but not before the acting troop had found them and brought the whole mess forward to the principal. Since Chloe wasn’t at school he was able to work hassle free and with numerous students as well as several teachers backing him he had called the mayor of Paris and Chloe had been suspended for several days. This had led to a slew of people coming forward to say just how awful Chloe was to everyone and the horrified mayor had decided something finally needed to be done. At home Chloe had been given an ultimatum; clean up her act or she was going to be on lockdown for the rest of the year. Unsurprisingly Chloe had thrown an absolute fit but her father managed to stand firm in his decision forcing Chloe to start down the path towards a better kinder attitude.

“I’m just saying if we can afford to bring a bed we should be allowed to.” Chloe huffed waving Sabrina inside.

Adrien shot her an indulging smile. “Of course Chlo… but that’s not the way this works. Honestly I don’t really plan on sleeping much tonight.”

Chloe pursed her lips as everyone arrived. “Yes well I need my beauty rest and if anyone tries to draw on me or do anything crude while I sleep I’ll call daddy!”

That said she turned and flounced off leaving several grinning classmates in her wake.

“Guys that’s not a challenge.” Adrien warned

“Awe come on… its washable!” Kim proclaimed fishing a washable marker out of his pocket.

“As funny as it would be Kim, Chloe said she doesn’t want to be a part of the pranks.” Marinette chided gently “She is trying so respect her choice.”

“Awe and your trying too girl! I'm so impressed!” Alya laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Marinette grinned but she was actually a little impressed with Chloes newer attitude lately and the fact that for the most part she was sticking to it. “Alright lets go set up the games so we can get this night started!”

Everyone cheered and somehow Marinette found herself walking in next to Adrien who looked like a kid walking into a candy store. Grinning he turned to her clearly ready to start confessing his love (she hoped) when a screech of static from the speakers made them both wince.

“Alright students! Please drop last minute items off at your sleeping places and then come over here. We have some last minute rules and such to discuss!”

“Uh… do you have stuff? Drop off stuff?” Marinette asked then wondered if she had made any sense at all.

Adrien shrugged (and was that a blush forming on his cheeks?) “No… well I mean yes. I have some movies but I don’t think anyone is going to be sitting around watching movies when there is so much more to do!”

Marinette patted him on the shoulder the butterflies in her gut taking flight. “I-I’m sure once it gets later people will want to rest.”

Adrien gave her a warm smile that made her heart melt and then she tripped over a bag nearly going face first into the floor. Without a second thought Adrien caught her hauling her up almost totally off the ground and for a long moment the world around them froze. Their faces were inches apart and Marinette could feel their hearts pounding in time… or it might just have been hers. But still! She was in Adrien's arms their bodies pressed against one another and yes that was a definite blush on Adrien's face.

“Ah… so-sorry…” Marinette finally stuttered out the world around them coming back into focus.

Adrien reluctantly let her go. “I’m always happy to catch you Marinette.”

Marinette felt her face heat up even more and she nodded unable to find the appropriate verbal response in her melted brain. Together they made their way over to their sleeping spots dropping off the last items they had before finally heading over to the stands where a growing number of students had started to gather.

The principle was standing on a step ladder and once everyone was surrounding him he gave the normal welcome speech and laid out the rules. They were setting up the courtyard outside for a game of flashlight tag that was to be held later and pizza would be arriving shortly. Everyone cheered with that news and the group broke apart once he was finished with the rest of the announcements.

“So what should we do first?” Adrien asked in excitement.

Nino threw an arm over his shoulders. “First we watch Marinette trounce everyone in video games, then we have pizza, and by then the adults should have the outside games set up to play! It’s gonna be an awesome night!”

Adrien couldn’t wait and he wasn’t surprised as the night followed Nino’s plan to a T. He played video games with Marinette and when it came to teams they were so unbeatable they were forbidden from teaming up while playing normal people. The pizza was the best he ever tasted although that might have simply been because he was in such great company. Once everyone had eaten they all piled outside and Adrien was thrilled to see the courtyard had been turned into a soft sided maze that had multiple exits. Everyone was given a reflective band that went around their waists and a flashlight. Then they were released into the maze in teams to see how many points could be scored. Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien ended up on the same team which thrilled Adrien to no end. They had a blast and won the team flashlight war which the reward ended up being coupons for ice cream. There were several more rounds of flashlight tag and afterwards everyone broke off to take showers in the gym or just change into their pajamas. By that time it was starting to get late and several people moved their things to the far corners of the gyms to get some sleep. Midnight was supposed to be the official lights out and 1am was when the teachers would be coming around to try and make people go to sleep. For now though Adrien was happy to sit with his friends and several people he didn’t know as everyone tried to come up with scary stories. For the most part the stories were lame retellings of the ghost stories he had read as a small child.

“Marinette has good ghost stories!” Alya called when everyone was groaning over the terrible rendition of Bloody Mary.

“Oh really?” Adrien asked as the other students perked up as well making Marinette freeze.

“Well I have a few… Alya seems to like them…” Marinette finally managed.

“Then tell one!” Several students cried attracting the attention of one of their new teachers a young woman named Anna.

“Are you kids telling Ghost stories?” she asked making the circle of students go quiet.

“We are ma’am.” Adrien answered for them all when no one spoke up.

“I love scary stories! Have any of you heard the tales of Babayaga?” Anna asked and when almost everyone shook their heads she gleefully began telling them of the witch that her grandparents had told her about. “Deep In the woods there is an old Witch named Babayaga. With her nose as long as her face and a mouth full of iron teeth she delights in eating bad children for breakfast!”

There were a few smiles and more than one person snickered a bit as Anna continued describing the old woman. “She lives in small clearing surrounded by a white bone fence made from the femurs of the victims she has devoured. Her home is a small cottage that stands on chicken feet and it-”

More snickers cut off her words and Anna peered at them looking confused. “What is so funny?”

“A house on chicken legs? That is the most absurd thing I’ve heard in a while.” Chloe stated even as she laughed delicately behind one hand.

“Babayaga is not someone to be laughed at Chloe.” Anna said solemnly but Chloe waved her hand.

“Whatever… what does this Witch do besides eat naughty children? Fly around on her enchanted rake?” 

“Actually she flies using her giant mortar which she sits in and her pedestal that she uses to steer with...” Anna answered honestly and was shocked when most of the students before her burst into laughter.  

Her face flushed and she stood as Marinette snapped “Everyone stop laughing let her tell her story!”

Anna shook her head “It is fine Marinette. I can tell my stories are not for you children.”

“Your lame stories you mean…” Chloe cut in before Marinette could try and soothe Anna.

“They are proverbs and teaching stories Chloe. You would do well to listen to them before Babayaga punishes you.” Anna snapped then turned and walked away leaving an odd chill in the air.

Everyone looked at Chloe who crossed her arms. “Oh don’t look at me like that. You all were laughing. It’s not my fault I'm the only one here brave enough to say what I think.”

“There are better ways though Chloe.” Adrien sighed making her turn and pout at him.

“OK! So who was next in telling a scary ghost story!” Nino butted in and when everyone turned to look at him he rolled his eyes. “We are here to have fun as a group, no more arguing. Marinette you were next right?”

Marinette blinked “Uh… I guess? What story do you want to hear though?”

“Ohhh do the Lily one!” Alya cried and everyone looked at Marinette with interest.

“Oh come on. A Ghost story about lilies’? Like that will be scary.” Chloe scoffed but everyone shushed her.

Looking around the expectant circle Marinette sighed and closed her eyes a moment to get herself in the right mindset. A few breathless seconds passed then she began to speak in a haunting tone that raised the hairs on every ones neck. 

“Once upon a time before Paris was a concrete city, when lush grasses and forests spread far and wide there lived a lovely young Woman who had two men courting her. Now both men knew of each other since childhood and since the day they met her both were always trying to win the Woman’s affections. As they aged they chose different professions as the Woman grew more beautiful each day. One became a Banker gaining wealth and status as their city grew. The other became a Weaver who created very good business and had a big heart. They had all been friends since they were young so the woman loved both men but knew she would eventually have to choose between them.

The Banker always showed his love for her by bringing her large expensive gifts and taking her to exotic places. The weaver on the other hand could not compete with such lavish spending. He would take her on romantic picnics and he would always bring her a blood red lily which was her favorite flower from the moment he brought her the first. The Banker knew of these red lilies but no matter how hard he looked in the surrounding forests he could not find them. Often times he would ask the Weaver where he got them but the Weaver always refused to say since it was the one thing the Banker could never buy. Finally the day came where the Woman had to choose between the two of them even though it broke her heart to do so. Both men offered her so much but in the end the Woman chose to have a future where she would have more rather than less. She chose the Banker.

The Weaver was heartbroken but understanding her decision he still offered to bring the Woman some red lilies for her wedding. The Woman gladly agreed and the Banker asked once more to come with the Weaver and help pick the flowers. To his surprise the Weaver finally agreed and they set a date. Overhearing their conversation the Woman decided to follow the men on the day without them knowing for she too wanted to know where the red lilies grew.

The day finally arrived cloudy and heavy with moisture but the two men set out anyways for the wedding was scheduled for the very next day. Excited the Woman followed close behind careful to stay out of the men’s sight. After a long walk they arrived at a stunning grove surrounded by large yew trees and growing all through the center of the grove were the beautiful red blood lilies. The two men walked into the flowers and as the Banker bent over to pick a perfect blossom for his soon to be wife the Weaver struck him down with a long blade he had hidden in his jacket. Horrified the Woman screamed and rushed forward to catch her dying lover, his blood as red as the lilies she loved. She held him as his blood soaked into the ground and sobbed as it slowly began to rain.

The Weaver had been unable to understand her decision to take the Banker as her husband instead of him. So enraged and heartbroken over the Woman he had decided to kill the Banker amongst the flowers she had loved. He had not planned return to her empty handed however for he had already decided on a tragic story of the Banker saving his life. Unfortunately he had never expected her to follow them and now she knew of his treachery. As she looked up at him the Weaver knew she would never forgive him and that his life as he knew it was over. In that moment a cold madness stole over him and before he knew it, he had lashed out striking the Woman in the heart. As the Woman lay dying she cursed the Weaver and his treachery telling him that he has created his final web. She told him with her final breaths that since the flowers were once the symbol of their bond he could protect them forever as his punishment. The rain began to fall harder as the Woman closed her eyes for the final time and the man watched in horror as the blood red lilies started to change color. Their color changed quickly to white in the pouring rain, the blood red color seeming to drip from the petals until only the edges retained their crimson hue. The red on the ground seemed to pool around him, quickly covering his feet and suddenly terrified he turned to run. By that time the pool had deepened to his ankles and it was far too late. The red liquid rose from the ground and consumed him leaving in its wake small red spiders in the outline of a human. As the liquid seeped into the ground the spiders stirred crawling to the edges of the now red tipped white lilies to begin spinning webs of protection between the trees. To this day no one has ever found the clearing although it is said that sometimes a sacrifice is needed to keep the spiders protection in place. These days there is a legend of a white flower who’s tips are red like blood that grows deep within the woods far off the beaten path. It is a lovely flower said to hold a tragic past and an even more tragic curse. It is said that if you pick one you will be cursed by the spiders that protect them and only the blood of a lover and the tears of the lost can break it. No one knows if the stories are true but if you see a lovely white lily with blood red tips only look don’t touch, and for all those who don’t heed the stories, be brave.”

The group remained silent as Marinette finished and she glanced around wondering if maybe she should have gone with a different story as no one breathed a word.

Finally Alya spoke making almost everyone in their circle jump. “Ok I think that was even creepier than the last time you told that story Marinette.”

Marinette grinned sheepishly as a chorus of ‘well done!’ and ‘no more stories from you!’ echoed around the circle.

Chloe stood looking the slightest bit pale. “If you want something to be believable you shouldn’t pick a cursed flower Marinette. After all we do live in the middle of a city!”

She stormed off with an apologetic Sabrina trailing after her and everyone else seemed to want to call it a night too since no one really wanted to go after Marinette in storytelling. The group broke up so Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien moved to where they had laid out their sleeping gear.

“That story was amazing Marinette! Where did you hear it from?” Adrien asked since he had never heard of such a legend or story before.

Marinette grinned sheepishly pulling at the loose waves of her hair. “Uh… I… um… made it up?”

“Yeah and creeped me the heck out while doing it!” Alya called from over her shoulder as they arrived.

“I’ve had some time to revamp it. Besides you’re the one who asked for it!” Marinette laughed as they dropped down onto their stuff.

“That’s amazing Marinette!” Adrien whispered in awe, “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Well she is terrible at physics.” Alya supplied when Marinette made an odd burbling sound instead of speaking real words.

“A-Alya!” Marinette finally spluttered even as they all broke into a fit of giggles.

They settled in for the evening the noise in the gym steadily decreasing as people lost the battle against sleep. They had decided to watch a movie on Alyas laptop but Nino and Alya must have been sleepier than they let on because they both passed out before the movie was halfway over. Marinette tried to concentrate on the movie and not the fact that Adrien was lying next to her their bodies almost touching. She couldn’t help glancing over at him every so often and about the third time she did she realized that Adrien was staring back at her! Their eyes connected and Marinette could feel her face heating up under his gaze until suddenly he asked “H-hey Marinette? Can I talk to you for a minute? Um privately?”

“Yes!” Marinette yelped then swiftly lowered her voice as at least one person glanced in their direction. “What d-do you need?”

Adrien opened his mouth then glanced at Alya and Nino who suddenly looked a little too tense to be truly sleeping. “I’ll meet you in the locker room area in two minutes.” He leaned closer his voice dropping to a whisper, “I don’t think our friends are really sleeping…”

Marinette glanced at Alya who was clearly fighting to keep a frown off her face and snickered suddenly liking the idea of privacy. “Ok” She somehow managed without even stuttering and pushed herself up off her pillows.

With a big yawn Marinette wove her way through the pillows, blankets, and students making her way to the locker room area. No one even glanced her way and she slipped inside her heart pounding. Adrien wanted to talk to her privately! He was probably going to ask her out! Or maybe he was going to tell her that her breath smelled… Did it smell?

“Tiki does my breath smell?” Marinette blurted out in a frenzied whisper only to realize she had left her purse and therefore her kwami at her sleeping bag. Gnawing on her lip Marinette started to pace counting the seconds since she couldn’t actually go back out and grab her purse without looking really weird. Adrien would want to know why she had randomly returned just for her purse and Marinette didn’t dare try and make up a lie for a question like that.

The seconds passed at an agonizingly slow pace and Marinette was starting to freaking out. She was trying to decide if she would rather pass out or puke when suddenly cries of alarm echoed through the gym. Jolting to attention Marinette rushed for the door only for it to burst inwards with Adrien standing in the doorway. He held her purse in one hand alarm written all over his face and behind him floating over the center of the gym was one of the oddest Akuma she had ever seen. It was an old skinny looking woman with long silver hair that seemed to writhe behind her. A long scythe like nose protruded from her face while iron looking teeth flashed in her mouth as she cackled from her perch in an oversized looking mortar. The elongated pedestal in one bony hand oozed sinister looking purple looking smoke and her wild eyes turned on them as Adrien tripped over a fallen broom while trying to get through the door. The pedestal rose into the air and Marinette darted forwards reaching Adrien in time to yank him into the room with her. A beam of smoke shot at them and Marinette hauled him around, the door starting to close as she shoved him away from the danger. Something soft pillowed at her back as she heard Adrien shout incoherently but she was already falling forwards her eyes closing and for a while at least all she knew was darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette jolted awake on the hard floor and for a moment she couldn’t understand where she was or what had happened. Eerie silence echoed around her and her head felt as if it were full of fog as she forced herself up onto her knees. Shapes coalesced in the dimness as Marinette’s eyes slowly adjusted picking out the lockers that surrounded her on all sides. Blinking Marinette rubbed at her head trying to understand why she was sleeping on the floor of the locker room. Unsurprisingly she was in her pajamas still, the same pajamas she had worn to the lock in…

Memory slammed into her like a freight train and Marinette scrambled to her feet “Adrien?! Tiki?! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no…”

She ran forwards wondering if Adrien had hidden further in the room but no one answered her as she called out. Not Tiki who should have been at her side as she awoke, or at least somewhere close by and not Adrien either who she had half expected to find passed out nearby. The locker room was eerily empty and far too quiet, throwing back her panicked whispers as she started searching the inside of the lockers. There was a chance Adrien had hidden inside one, he had done it once before after all but everything was turning up empty, still, and silent. Throwing the last locker open Marinette felt a sob rising in her throat as it too stood devoid of anything. The sob was loud, almost too loud as it spilled out and for some reason the sound itself Marinette pause. The air was heavy with silence. There were no sounds of creaking doors or pipes, no sounds of snoring people or forgotten games. It was just, spookily quiet. Hadn’t the Akuma been putting everyone to sleep when she had shoved Adrien inside here? There should be still be some noises out in the gym even if everyone had been put to sleep. As if answering her brains question a rasp of sound echoed into the room and even though her heart beat wildly in her chest, Marinette moved towards the door where the noise had come from. Another rasp shivered through the air and the door shuddered slightly as if something had shoved on it for a brief moment.

“Hello?” Marinette squeaked her fear making it hard to speak even as she took hesitant steps towards the locker room door.

A third rasp echoed out and Marinette finally placed the sound. It sounded like claws sliding down wood. Like the wood the door was made out of… that thought had Marinette freezing in place wondering if maybe she should find a weapon since Tiki wasn’t with her. Slowly, the door seemed to open on its own accord and a black figure moved into the room sharp claws dragging along the wooden door, adding to the gouges already on its surface.

“Chat…” Marinette breathed as he made it into the room.

As the door closed silently behind him she rushed forwards throwing her arms around him. Everything was going to be ok now. Chat was here. He could help her. Help her find Tiki and stop the Akuma… and for some strange reason Chat hadn’t responded to her hug. Usually, he always returned her hugs but for some reason Chat hadn’t, he just stood stiffly against her, an odd rumble in his throat sounding like a growl rather than a purr. Marinette pulled back and was greeted by purple silted cat eyes rather than the normal warm green she was used to. The color change made her jerk back in shock allowing fear to slither into her veins.

“Chat?” Marinette questioned taking a slow cautious step back as his lips twisted into a snarl.

“Hello princess…” He hissed menacingly making Marinette take another step back. “I’ve just discovered something rather disappointing… would you care to guess what it is?”

Mind spinning Marinette shook her head, “N-No…”

“Oh come on Marinette… guessing games are such fun. Like when we try to guess the answer to the lame jokes on the popsicle sticks…” Chat hummed sounding amused even as the snarl in his voice deepened. He took a step forward even as she retreated following her in measured paces with a predator’s grace.

“Chat what’s happened to you?” Marinette asked instead trying to be brave since something was oh so very wrong here.

Chat chuckled “Ohhh Marinette, I’ve already told you... I’ve discovered that the universe had decided to play a joke on me and I don’t appreciate it!” Chat slashed one hand out scoring the lockers sides with his claws. The screech of metal made Marinette jump her breath coming faster as she took another few steps away from him.

“I-I’m sorry! I don’t understand!” Marinette gasped trying to tell herself not to be afraid. This was Chat, her loveable, goofball partner who she shared popsicles with as well as crime fighting. He was just upset, he would never actually hurt her…

Chat Noir rose to his full height and Marinette shivered because she had never noticed how much taller he was than her. His purple gaze met hers and Marinette blinked as she realized that his mask was no longer black. The color was leaching out of it, turning white before her very eyes.

“You are very bad at this game… My Lady.”

Ice filled Marinette’s veins and she froze mid-step as his words registered. There was nothing she could say nothing, she could do as she watched the color slowly drain from Chats costume leaving a cold, white figure in place of her usual black partner.

“Y-you… how do you know?” Marinette finally managed unable to think of anything else to ask.

“Ohhh you know… a little butterfly told me… and I'm just here to say… I’m not thrilled.” Chat hissed then suddenly he lunged for her.

Marinette’s brain had frozen at the My Lady line but thankfully her fighting skills and instincts had not. As his claws closed in on her shoulders Marinette fell back her legs  purposefully giving out under their weight. As she hit the ground though she rolled up towards her shoulders her legs balling against Chats chest and she kicked him off her sending him flying over her head. Fabric tore under his claws as he flew off her, leaving skin miraculously unscathed and completing the roll Marinette landed in a crouch. Chat slammed to the ground somewhere behind her and she bolted forwards, hauling butt towards the door. She needed to find Tiki. This was not the Chat she knew. There was no way he would try and hurt her. After all he was a friend both to her civilian form and her hero persona! He might be disappointed that she was Ladybug but it shouldn’t throw him into a rage!

“You don’t deserve your power!” Chat screeched from behind her as Marinette slammed into the door yanking it open just enough to slide through the gap.

Chat slammed into the door as she tried to pull it closed tossing her off her feet. Immediately she leaped back up grabbing the handle of the door and hauled it shut even as he tried to pull it back open. Chat was stronger than her but Marinette braced her feet on the door jamb locking her legs to prevent him from getting the door open. His claws gouged into the wood on his side sending vibrations shivering up her arms.

“How long do you think you can hold me off Purrrincess?” Chat hissed through the door and Marinette cast her gaze about trying to find an exit or at least a better place to hide. A broom lay on the floor next to her and Marinette noted that the handle of the door stuck out just far enough that the brooms shaft could act as a locking bar. It wouldn’t last against Chats strength for long, even less if he used Cataclysm but it would buy her a little time to clear out at least.

“Chat Noir this isn’t like you!” Marinette snapped using her voice to cover her movements as she reached for the broom. “You are my best friend! Even if you are disappointed in my being…” the words Ladybug stuck in her throat as she lifted up the handle and Marinette shook her head trying to keep her thoughts organized. “Even if you are disappointed in who I am you would never do this! What did that Akuma or Hawkmoth do to you?”

At those final words Marinette managed to slide the broom handle into place and she unlocked her legs stumbling back from the door.

“It wasn’t Hawkmoth My Lady… It was you… All those sweet lies and false hugs… there is only so much abuse a cat can take before he finally decides to bite back.” Chat hissed through the door his claws rasping down the wooded door. “I am no longer your pet Chat Noir. I am Chat BLANCH!”

He tore at the door on those final words setting the wooden broom handle rattling and bending as he hauled back with all his strength. Fear shot through Marinette and deciding she would have to try another tactic she bolted for the spot where she had left her things. She needed Tiki. If she could transform she could fend off Chat easier and she could fight more efficiently. As she crossed the gym her mind numbly noted that there were no students, no teachers, and unfortunately no power either. Ambient light filtered in through the high windows but it wasn’t enough to see well which hampered her progress. Shapes loomed in the dimness and Marinette quickly realized that while every person had vanished, their stuff had remained. More often than not she slipped, slid, and tripped over pillows, blankets, or bags that littered her path. All the while the sounds of Chat Blanch’s roars spurned her on until she tripped a final time, coming down on her knees in the middle of her friend’s circle of possessions.

 The computer was still open but off and Marinette looked around for her sleeping bag as Chat Blanch snarled something intelligible. Scrambling through her things Marinette froze as she realized her purse wasn’t there. Tiki wasn’t there and her heart bottomed out as a brief memory of Adrien coming through the locker room door, purse in hand shot through her mind. Adrien had her purse! Unless he dropped it before vanishing… the sounds of splintering wood echoed through the gym shattering her thought process and Marinette scrambled back up to her feet. No one was in the gym so they had to be outside somewhere. She had to find her friends, then she could find her purse and hopefully Tiki with it.

Sprinting for the door Marinette heard the wooden handle continuing to splinter and as she collided with the door that led to the outside she heard Chat Blanch give a shout of triumph. The door before her flung open on impact, sending Marinette face first into the ground outside and she lay there for a few seconds wondering if the doors had always opened out. She could have sworn they opened into the gym not out... Groaning since she did not have to time to contemplate such things Marinette pushed herself up to her feet. Somehow she had managed not to injure herself in the fall and she was happy that she could still run without pain. The maze from flashlight tag was still up and Marinette ran towards it realizing that it would be the perfect place to hide. The door crashed open behind her as she slipped inside the entrance and Marinette froze several steps in, unwilling to make the slightest of moves. Chat Blanch had incredible hearing when transformed, if she moved he would definitely know where she was since it was weirdly quiet outside too.

“Ohhhh princessss… come out, come out where ever you are…”Chat Blanch called his voice deepening into a sinister snarl. “I just want to see if red goes with my suit!”

Not liking the sound of that at all, Marinette held perfectly still as she heard him walking away from her position. It was so quiet outside she could hear his footsteps as he moved away. A brief questioning thought of ‘where are the cities sounds?’ brushed through her mind but she shook the thought away since she really needed to be concentrating on hiding. Easing sideways along the soft wall Marinette took several shallow breaths trying her damdest to get her quickly panicking thoughts in order. Step one was definitely staying one move ahead of Chat Blanch. Step two was finding the others. Step three was- the wall beside her slammed inwards cutting her thoughts off midstream and she yelped as she tripped while scrambling backwards landing hard on her butt. The wall didn’t fall totally in since it was connected by velcro and straps but it fell in enough that Chat Blanch was able to peer in at her with glowing purple eyes. His stare pinned her in place and Marinette felt her fear swell as his smile grew. Digging his claws into the wall, Chat Blanch kept eye contact as he slowly drug them down shredding the wall with that nasty grin on his face. Somehow that grin was worse than a frown or a snarl, the grin made him look downright mad.

“I’ve already taken care of the others… You are not going to find them since I was saving you for last. Now I have you all to myself to play with. So scurry away little bug. If I get bored I will have to finish you off!”

Marinette took him at his word and she scrambled to her feet bolting deeper into the maze. The sounds of tearing fabric echoed out behind her and for a brief moment Marinette wondered why he didn’t just jump the wall. Shaking her head Marinette went right, then made a left at the next turn since she could remember the way the maze was set up earlier. If she could get out ahead of Chat Blanch maybe she could make it off school grounds. She and Tiki had made the promise that if they ever got separated they would meet back at her house. At worst if Tiki wasn’t there she could head to Fu’s and seek help from him. Turning another corner Marinette stumbled to a halt as she realized that somehow she had run into a dead end. Shaking her head Marinette pressed a hand to the fabric breathing hard. There shouldn’t be a dead end here. This spot should be open and there should have been a fork. Shaking her head again Marinette reviewed her steps trying to figure out where she went wrong but she couldn’t seem to organize her thoughts. Everything felt muddled and confusing and she could feel her chest tightening like she was about to have a panic attack-

“Marinette breathe!” Tiki’s voice whispered and Marinette gasped eyes popping open. 

“Tiki?!” Marinette cried looking around her and wondering when she had fallen to the ground.

She was laying on the ground curled into a ball, several feet from the fabric wall she had been touching moments before. It didn’t make sense. Did she have a panic attack and move here? Had she really heard Tiki? Glancing around again Marinette couldn’t see her but for some odd reason it felt like Tiki was near her. Forcing herself to take a deep breath Marinette closed her eyes again before reaching out with her mind. Tiki had told her once that they had a psychic bond, which was why she was able to hear Tiki even when transformed. It didn’t happen with every user and sometimes it took a while for such a bond to take effect. When Fu had realized Marinette could hear Tiki transformed, he’d advised Marinette to try and strengthen that bond since it would help her become more in tune with the miraculous. Lately, Marinette had been practicing out of costume with Tiki, trying to reach out to her and call her even when she wasn’t transformed. Oddly enough when she practiced there was a 50/50 shot that Chat Noir would show up too. One time when she been upset while practicing and Chat had nearly busted through her window looking agitated as well as worried. He had stayed far longer that night wondering if something had happened and not wanting to leave her in such distress. Eventually Marinette had calmed him down and later Tiki explained that she and Chat had a bond as well. Unfortunately that meant that Marinette’s call must be spilling over to Chat as well since she didn’t have the control to reach out to just one person yet.

It was probably a terrible idea to try and call Tiki to her when Chat Blanch was hunting her but Marinette could just feel that Tiki was close. If she could just lock onto her… Shoving her fear aside Marinette closed her eyes trying to picture Tiki. Instead Chat Noir’s or Adrien's grinning face filled her mind one turning into the other and Marinette’s frustration began to build. Again and again she failed at reaching out to Tiki so it came as a shock to Marinette when she suddenly realized that she could feel a mental presence that for some reason _felt_ like Adrien. Without thinking she reached out to him since he meant safety and warmth just as much as Tiki did but she never expected Adrien to reach back. Somehow she could feel it as he did and it was like a handshake in the darkness with neither party able to see but somehow knew the other was there. They connected allowing Marinette to feel Adrien's fear just as she knew he could feel hers and suddenly a whisper of “I’m coming,” came down the handshake.

Mentally pulling on the handshake Marinette tried to help Adrien, help guide him to her since he probably had Tiki but her concentration was shattered as Chat Blanch called “There you are princess! Have you given up already?”

Gasping Marinette’s eyes shot open to find Chat Blanch standing a dozen feet away his purple eyes glowing as he sunk down into a crouch. His long white tail twitched behind him as his ears laid back and Marinette jolted up into a sitting position.

“Trying to go to sleep My Lady? You can’t escape from here that easily…” He rushed her as he said those words and Marinette’s fighting instinct’s kicked in.

Chat Blanch was coming in low to prevent her from kicking him over her head again but there was more than one trick up Marinette’s sleeve. As he lunged for her Marinette boosted herself off the ground slamming her feet into Chat Blanch’s back as he passed beneath her. Leapfrogging off him Marinette was already sprinting away when he crashed head first into the wall sliding on his belly the whole way. A roar echoed out behind her as she skidded around the corner and she took turns at random trying to get as much distance between her and Chat Blanch as she could. Terror filled her veins as she ran and she was glancing behind her every few steps, trying to see if Chat Blanch was catching up when she slammed headlong into someone toppling them both to the ground.

“Owww…” A voice so familiar croaked that Marinette sobbed even as she looked up to confirm that it was indeed Adrien that she had slammed into.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked severely worried as she threw her arms around him sobbing into his chest.

Not bothering with more words Adrien just wrapped his arms around her a purr rumbling in his chest as he tried to figure out what in the hell was going on. The last thing he remembered was trying to get to Marinette when the Akuma had simply popped into existence over the gym. He had tripped over something going in the door and he remembered Marinette hauling him in taking the hit from the akuma. She had fallen into his arms and he had felt so very tired as he tried to wake her then it was like the world had cut out. The next thing he knew he had felt Marinette reaching for him through the darkness and when he opened his eyes he was in this maze. It vaguely resembled the maze from flashlight tag but the walls seemed too high, the light outside was all wrong and he couldn’t find Plagg anywhere. He had just started walking at random when he found he couldn’t climb or knock the walls over. Again that didn’t make sense because the walls that had made up the flashlight tag maze were easily pushed or pulled apart so you could make new designs. These walls were seamless. Then as he turned a corner Marinette plowed into him sending them both to the ground. Now he let her cry herself out even as Adrien scanned her for any injuries. It didn’t seem as if she had been injured but she felt scared and that worried Adrien because not much scared his Ladybug. 

“Marinette what’s wrong? What happened?” Adrien asked gently running his hand through her hair.

“I-I woke up and everyone was gone!” Marinette hiccupped “Then Chat Blanch showed up and he’s angry at me and… and…” She sobbed again “I’m sorry I was scared but now you are here so what Chat Blanch said couldn’t be true.”

“Chat Blanch? Another Chat Noir copy?” Adrien asked feeling a chill pulse through him. Swiftly he glanced at his hand again checking to make sure the ring was still on his finger.

Marinette shook her head against him her body relaxing slightly in his arms, “No it was Chat Noir but something happened while I was passed out and he has turned into Chat Blanch. He’s attacked me a few times now and he said he took care of everyone else here. I-I don’t know what he meant by that but I don’t think it was anything good.” Suddenly she gasped scrambling off Adrien and to her feet hauling him up. “Chat Blanch is after me. I need to hide you somewhere but before I do, you had my purse before… where is it now?”

Adrien blinked at Marinette confused then remembered he had her purse when he stumbled into the locker room. When the Akuma had showed up he had grabbed it because he figured that’s where her kwami hid before running towards the bathroom. Adrien glanced down at his hands as if it were going to magically appear there and shook his head.

“I-I’m sorry Marinette… I don’t know what happened but I suddenly woke up a few minutes ago in this maze. I have no idea how I got here but something is very wrong he-”

“Oh princess… you shouldn’t have!” Chat Blanch gasped dramatically, leaping down from a wall and strolling towards them. “How did you know I needed a new scratching post?”

“Impossible…” Adrien gasped glancing down at his ring again as Marinette looked back at him.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him… We need to get out of here.” Marinette pushed at Adrien so he was firmly behind her. “I’ll distract him. You need to run Adrien.”

Adrien knew she was trying to be brave but he could see that she was trembling her body seeming to shrink in on itself as her breathing hiked up. There was no way in hell he was leaving her. Adrien didn’t care if there were a million Chat Blanch’s coming at him, there was no way he could ever turn and run. The only problem was Adrien didn’t know if he could convince Marinette to run with him the way she was starting to freak out. It surprised him a little since he had never seen her lose her cool like this but he was starting to get the feeling that this place had been set up specifically for Marinette. It was like a nightmare… one specifically tuned to her.

“Run Adrien!” Marinette demanded her voice ridiculously wobbly as Chat Blanch continued his slow strut towards them.

“Not happening!” Adrien snapped and scooped Marinette off her feet before sprinting away.

Clearly that had been the correct idea because Chat Blanch just kept strolling in their direction a creepy smile on his face. Spinning around the corner Adrien lost sight of Chat Blanch and he glanced worriedly down at Marinette who seemed to be losing out to her fears.

“This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening!” she mumbled eyes screwed up tight, not putting up any sort of fight against Adrien at all as she hyperventilated in his arms.

Adrien agreed 100% that this couldn’t be real as he took another turn. He was Chat Noir so the Chat Blanch behind them had to be a fake. But… all of it felt real. Marinette felt real, sounded real even if the walls surrounding them didn’t. The truth slammed into him out of nowhere and Adrien stumbled to a halt making Marinette whimper her eyes flaring open as she suddenly seemed to snap back to herself.

“A-Adrien?” Marinette whispered through chattering teeth as he gently set her on her feet.

Adrien gripped her hands squeezing them lightly. “Marinette does all this feel real to you?”

Marinette blinked at him her breathing hitching slightly as she looked around them. The walls around them were higher, looking less like fabric and more like stone… How in the world had she gotten here? Hadn’t she been at school at first? Glancing down Marinette realized she was still in her pajamas and in a brief moment of clarity she remembered. She had been at the school Lock In. An Akuma had attacked and now she was being chased by Chat Blanch.

“He… He found out who I was… he was disappointed…” Marinette managed not answering Adrien's question at all. “I-I’m not enough and now I lost him.” She sobbed

Adrien squeezed Marinette’s hands and she looked up at him tears sliding down her cheeks. Her eyes seemed duller than he remembered the blue turning a dull grey right before his eyes. It broke his heart to see her like this so small and confused. The Walls around them hazed slightly, growing just a bit taller, a little more stone like, solidifying his original idea. Reaching up Adrien brushed a tear away and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

“Marinette? Can I tell you a secret? You can’t get mad though alright?” Adrien asked quietly.

Marinette seemed to be getting smaller her features looking younger by the second but slowly she nodded. “I can keep secrets. I'm good at keeping secrets.”

Adrien smiled at her “I wish to purr-loin your heart princess. Will you let me?”

Marinette blinked at him for a long second not understanding but he could tell the instant they finally registered. Her eyes turned blue, the crystal clear blue that reminded him of the sky and she gasped. “Impossible…”

“You mean Im-paw-sible and no My Lady it’s not. We have been circling each other the day we got our… jewelry… and it’s time for us to stop.” Adrien murmured noting that the walls around them were changing, becoming normal looking again. Marinette was regaining control.

A screech of rage echoed somewhere behind them making Marinette flinch. “But… But Chat Blanch…”

Adrien caught her cheek forcing her gaze to return to him. “Marinette, I could never be disappointed in you, never hurt you. Never ever… I lo-”

Claws caught him by the shoulders and suddenly he was ripped away from Marinette, tossed sideways into a wall that swallowed him upon impact.

“NO!” Marinette screamed ducking Chat Blanch’s claws and rushing at the wall. She struck it hard and the whole thing gave way to darkness before she burst through into yet another corridor.

“Adrien!” Marinette yelled spinning around as she searched for him. No one answered her, no shock of blond hair popped up from round the corner and Marinette dropped to her knees as her mind tried to reason its way out of what was happening around her. Something was very wrong here. She had sensed it from the start but because Chat Blanch had come after her she had shoved the feeling aside in favor of finding Tiki or simply getting away.  Adrien however changed that. What he said… that he wanted to purloin her heart… only Chat had ever said that. There was no way Adrien had randomly decided on the same lame pickup line Chat Noir had and as she thought about it the pieces started to fall into place. It had been a clue, along with the jewelry comment, a clue that only Marinette would understand. She had noticed that Adrien had become far more interested in her lately. He had always been kind and understanding towards her, they were friends after all but lately there had been something more intense in his attention. It had started back with Doppelganger and now…

“Oh my god…” Marinette whined shaking her head at the thoughts spinning through it. Could it be possible? Could Adrien really be Chat Noir? Everything seemed to snap into place suddenly. The reason Chat Noir had been nervous and promised to come see her no matter what on Saturday. The way Adrien had seemed so nervous about talking to her yet not wanting to do it in front of their friends. It all made sense.

“Adrien… Adrien is Cha-” Marinette started only to break off mid-word.

It suddenly didn’t seem like a good idea to say those words out loud and Marinette had a feeling that Chat Blanch was far closer than she knew. Forcing herself to her feet Marinette ran forward the maze around her looking more and more like walls of fabric as she ran. The end of the maze was coming soon. Soon she would be out and be able to see what exactly way going on and-

Her feet caught on something as she turned a corner and she sprawled forwards yelping as she collided with the ground. Twisting around to see what she had tripped over Marinette let loose a small scream as she recognized Adrien. 

“Adrien!” Marinette cried yanking her legs off him and scrambling to him on her knees.

He laid completely still, eyes closed, and looking far too pale to be healthy. Claw marks cut through the shirt he wore showing bits of torn skin and blood that had soaked through the shirt. Another claw mark marred his face and blood had run down from the marks into his hair.

“Adrien!” Marinette cried again shaking his shoulder only to get no response.

“No… Please no…” Marinette begged searching his neck for a pulse but there was no thump under her finger tips and his skin was quite cold.

“This can’t be happening…” Marinette sobbed eyes filling with tears as she pressed a hand to his chest. She could try doing CPR. It was an option but even through her fear and horror there was a small voice in the back of her mind saying that something wasn’t right. Adrien's placement was too perfect, his wounds were not enough to kill, there wasn’t any blood on the ground, and his skin… it was too cold. A person stayed warm for a while after they died and Adrien had been alive just a few minutes ago. He had been holding her urging her to look around and see what was wrong with her environment.

“Oh good you found my little gift.” Chat Blanch hummed dropping in from the top of the wall.

Marinette sniffed wiping at her eyes as she stood then glanced down at her hand morbidly curious. She had shaken him, touched the wound and his damp shirt. If this was real…there would be blood on her hands, his blood. Nervously Marinette turned her hand over and the breath whooshed out of her as she stared down at her clean palms. There was no blood there, even though the blood on Adrien’s skin still glistened as if it were wet.

“This isn’t real.” Marinette murmured taking a step back.

Chat Blanch laughed his fangs glinting in the dimness. “Oh I know you don’t want it to be but believe me it is. Now that I’ve killed off your little boyfriend it’s your turn.”

Chat Blanch strode forwards as Marinette stepped back shaking her head. “No you haven’t killed anyone. This isn’t real!”

Chat Blanch rushed at her stretching his claws out as he came. “Let’s see you say that as I slash you to ribbons!”

Marinette caught his hand her back slamming against a wall that hadn’t been there moments before. “No blood.” Marinette hissed tapping his claws that were aimed at her chest. Then she waved her hand showing a clean palm.

Chat Blanch snarled, his free hand wrapping around her neck as he his face shifted till he was inches away. “Still think it’s not real or do I have to wring that pretty little neck of yours?”

Keeping hold of Chat Blanch’s one hand she wrapped her other around his wrist. “My Chat Noir would never hurt me. Adrien would never fall to something like you. This Isn’t Real… It’s… it’s a NIGHTMARE!”

The realization thundered through her and Chat Blanch dissolved, changing into an old crone with a long hooked nose. Her hair was wrapped around Marinette’s neck and fury seared through her as the old witch cackled flashing iron teeth. “Your fear is delicious child but old Babooyaga can tell you will be quite the handful! Too bad old Hawkmoth can’t see into the dream realm while I'm here. I think he would be quite excited to know your secrets!”

Marinette snarled in fury yanking the hair around her throat down as she lunged forwards. Her fist flew faster than the Akuma could blink and Marinette scored a direct hit into the center of the Babooyagas face. With a screech Babooyaga released her, the scenery turning pitch black as Babooyaga lost control of the dream.

“Marinette! Wake up!” Tiki cried through the darkness and as Marinette reached for her voice the darkness shattered leaving Babooyaga behind screeching with fury.


	3. Chapter 3

Gasping as those furious screams echoed in her head Marinette shot upright tossing Tiki right off her chest. Fear sweat covered her body while dried tear tracks ran down her face and Marinette looked around realizing she was back in the locker room again. The lights were on but something gripped her shirt and for a brief moment Marinette panicked trying to shove the weight away before she realized it was Adrien.

“Marinette stop! Its ok! You two must stay connected!” Tiki cried crashing into Marinette’s cheek as she stopped trying to pull out of Adrien's arms.

“T-TIKI!” Marinette sobbed cupping her hands around the kwami “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Tiki hummed against Marinette, her little paws rubbing small circles on Marinette’s cheek as she tried to soothe the nearly panicking teen.

“Marinette calm down… its ok.”

Marinette shook her head “No its not…” she sniffed as Tiki wiped at the tears sliding down her cheeks. “The Akuma, Babooyaga, she knows who I am! I-I don’t know how… she must have read my mind when I was dreaming or something because she knows!”

“Its ok Marinette. The Akuma hasn’t showed back up since she put the gym to sleep. The instant everyone was passed out it turned to smoke and settled on everyone. You two included. I don’t think she is strong enough to stay in the real world long. Unfortunately we need to figure out a way to draw her back so we can free her from Hawkmoth.” Tiki said hovering before Marinette.

“Adrien got hit too?” Marinette gasped looking down at him. Adrien had curled around her slightly, one of his legs thrown over hers, an arm wrapped about her waist, and Marinette reached up to place a finger on his neck even though she could see the swiftly rising and falling of his chest. His heartbeat was fast, thready, and Marinette just knew that he was now stuck in his own nightmare.

“I don’t think Adrien got hit properly, I think he just breathed in some of the smoke that came off of you.” Tiki admitted “He was fighting so hard to stay awake as he held you, calling to you, but about the time I felt you reaching out to us Adrien immediately fell unconscious.”

“Stupid kitty.” Marinette choked running a hand through his hair. “He gave into the sleep so he could come rescue me. He must have gotten trapped in his own nightmare when I broke out of mine. He-he knows Tiki, and he… he told me that he was my partner. It’s how I was able to snap out of the nightmare.”

Tiki blinked her big blue eyes then slowly nodded. “That makes better sense, this Akuma is so strong on the Astral plane I was wondering how you managed to break free. Plagg come on out.”

“Oh thank goodness!” Plagg cried as he shot out from under Adrien's shirt. “The kids gotten sucked deep into the magic Tiki, your bugs gotta go in and pull him out before this nightmare turns permanent. Besides do you know how sweaty he is getting?! I don’t think I could have stayed hidden much longer!”

Even though Marinette knew Adrien was Chat Noir it hadn’t really sunk in. Seeing the kwami however hit it home for her and Marinette let out a squeak like sound as all the times she had flirted, scratched, or kissed Chat on the cheek came back to her. It had been Adrien the whole time, her _crush_ and Marinette felt her face turn red as she gazed down to spy the silver ring on his one finger.

“You gonna survive there kid?” Plagg asked dryly his ears twitching. “Adrien's in danger and you are the only one who can pull him out.”

Marinette held up a hand “Can you just give me a second here? I just came out of a nightmare where a version of Chat was trying to kill me and killed Adrien and… besides all that I really like him! It’s very jarring to suddenly know he’s… you know…”

“A pun loving idiot who’s just as in love with you as you are with him? Jeez you two are going to be so overly sappy together…” Plagg whined, rolling about in the air while deciding not to ask about the nightmare. Marinette was pale her body shaking and from what she said… the nightmare couldn’t have been very pretty.

Adrien whimpered next to Marinette making them all freeze and Marinette glanced down then back up to the kwamis. She could freak out later Marinette decided shoving the confused tangle of feelings to the side as she tried to find her center again.

“How do I save him?” Can I call out to him or shake him? Maybe ice? Or a k-kiss?” Marinette asked tripping verbally on that last one.

Tiki shook her head, “I suppose you could try the kiss but this isn’t like the cupid incident. I don’t know if it would work from this side. The Akuma is in his mind forcing him to live through some kind of nightmare. You are going to have to go back to sleep as Ladybug and wake him up from the inside.”  

Marinette nodded “Ok… will I remain Ladybug once I fall asleep though? I mean the nightmare I had felt so real… it was so easy to get confused.”

Tiki ducked down and grabbed her purse grunting slightly as she lifted it off the ground. “We need a power up, the one that lets me go incorporeal! Then we will be able to fight this Akuma at her own game!”

Taking her purse from the struggling kwami Marinette pulled out the tiny box of multi colored macaroons. Fu had briefly explained the uses of the different colors and he had used the word incorporeal too when holding the pink one. She hadn’t known what the word meant but then again she had been in information overload so she had meant to ask Tiki at a later date.

“Incorporeal?” Marinette asked pulling out the odd pink macaroon.

“Insubstantial, body less, uhhh ghost like?” Tiki tried as Marinette gazed at her in confusion.

“I'm going to turn into a Ladybug ghost?” Marinette wondered not really liking the sound of that at all.

Tiki smiled at Marinette understanding her confusion “Not really. It just gives you the ability to wander through the dream or spirit realms without you losing yourself. Some Ladybugs have used the power to find their centers, rebalance their energies-”

“Battle the darker energies of other Miraculous or even nasty ghosts…” Plagg broke in making Marinette glance at him nervously.

“Ghosts?” Marinette queried nervously.

“That’s not usually our job Marinette.” Tiki soothed “Usually the fox miraculous takes care of such things but sometimes our help is needed as well. I doubt such a thing will be needed in this day and age Plagg.”

Plagg shrugged “She asked besides can we get moving? I can feel the Akuma is getting stronger. If this goes on much longer we might have to go get the fox just to fix this mess!”

Tiki sighed but nodded to Marinette who glanced between the kwamis then back down at Adrien.

“I-I will know it’s not real right? The dream I go into?” Marinette asked wanting clarification.

Her nightmare had been utterly terrifying, confusing, and she really, really did not want to go through it again.

“Would you still go even if we couldn’t promise you that?” Plagg asked making Tiki swat at him.

“Of course!” Marinette snapped immediately “I have to save Adrien, and everyone else so of course! I'm the only one who can and if this Akuma’s power grows who knows what damage it will do!” 

Ducking Tikis disapproving swats Plagg darted up to Marinette rubbing against her cheek. “Then save my boy and we will be right behind you.”

Marinette nodded cupping her free hand around Plagg, who she noticed was shivering slightly. “Alright Tiki ready?”

Tiki grinned popping open her mouth for Marinette to toss the macaroon in. “Alright Tiki, Power up and Spots on!”

Pink light filled Marinettes vision and the next thing she knew she stood in darkness. Bubbles floated around her drifting through the empty space and as she looked down she realized she was dressed as Ladybug.

“Ummm what just happened?” Ladybug asked looking a little closer at one of the bubbles to see Damocles being chased by what looked like a bunch of owls.

“We are in the dream world.” Tiki replied in her mind sounding more echolike than normal.

If she had been in her normal body she would have gotten goosebumps but here the sensation was muted here sending the slightest of shivers through her form. Looking down at her hands didn’t help since they were the slightest bit see through, as if she were not quite real.

“I think I would be freaking out right now if I were in the real world…” Ladybug murmured her sensations and emotions feeling distinctly muted at the moment.

“Yes probably.” Tiki admitted “There is a reason why this power-up isn’t used often. It makes you feel quite… detached in some cases.”

“Detached huh?” Ladybug murmured rolling the word around. It was a good way to describe how she felt even though she really didn’t like it. “Am I going to feel like this the whole time fighting? It’s very distracting.”

“I don’t know.” Tiki admitted “It might be better once you enter a dream.”

“Ok… well at least I don’t have to worry about being injured here since it’s a dream.” Ladybug sighed. She hated getting hurt while fighting Akuma and while major injuries were healed by Miraculous Cure there were numerous times where slight sprains, bruises, and cuts were not. Since they were in the dream world though-

“Your physical body might not get injured but your mind will remember the injury.” Tiki warned her voice eerily serious. “If you get injured too badly here your mind can easily send your body into shock. You must be careful. Probably even more so here than in the real world.”

Nodding Ladybug reached out to the next closest bubble. This one held someone she didn’t know. They were running down a path while a ghost raced after them and frowning Ladybug waved the bubble aside. A small part of her wanted to dive in and rescue that person but Adrien came first.

“How do I find Adrien in all this?” Ladybug wondered and as she did the space around her shifted the bubbles drifting past her until a single bubble hung close to her. “Really it’s that easy?”

“This is the dream world. It follows its own laws. I wish the fox was here. They can navigate so much easier in these realms. Unfortunately mine and Plaggs powers just aren’t compatible with this space.” Tiki bemoaned even as Ladybug drifted closer to the bubble.

Looking in Ladybug spied Adrien running down a rooftop struggling to make it somewhere and yet with every step he took wind seemed to blow him back two. A kind of fury ignited in Ladybug because she could see the fear in his eyes and it pissed her off that an Akuma was doing this for any reason at all.

“Let me in!” Ladybug commanded gripping the bubble tight in her hands.

A sucking sensation pulled at her, dropping the bottom out of her stomach then she was standing at the top of a nondescript roof gazing out at a Paris that seemed lifeless and empty.

“Wow weird…” Ladybug shivered, the detached feeling thankfully gone as she looked around trying to find Adrien. “Tiki… my dream mostly took place in the flashlight tag maze. How am I supposed to find Adrien in all of this?”

“Follow your instincts Marinette.” Tiki replied and Ladybug sighed as she picked a random direction that just _felt_ right to go in.

Running across the rooftops was easy since everything on them seemed to be missing. Most rooftops had some sort of equipment on them from pipes, to air-conditioning units, to rooftop gardens that people took care of.  These roofs were all empty, perfectly flat, and not even the colors around her seemed to be correct. The sky was a greyish blue while the streets down below were devoid of life and objects. The only odd thing Ladybug could see was that far off in the distance was something that looked like a gray fog. Biting her lip Ladybug wondered if it were tied to this dream or if maybe she should check it out but something told her to keep moving forward. With a shrug Ladybug did all the while noting the things that were missing around her. It was like the Akuma had simply forgotten to add the details to the world since they didn’t deem them important. Or maybe that’s how dreams normally were. Ladybug wasn’t really sure.

“Please!” Adrien cried his voice carrying easily since it was literally the only sound besides Ladybugs heavy breathing.

“Adrien!” Ladybug yelped turning towards the direction she heard his voice coming from.

Clearing a peaked roof Ladybug dropped in on one of the most unnerving sights she had ever witnessed. Two clear boxes hung even at the edge of the building off of a frame that resembled a scale. Both were strung out over the street and sitting between them was a timer that was swiftly counting down. It was like a mission impossible set up and the weirdest part was that in one box was her as Marinette while the other box held her super hero persona. Both versions were striking at the boxes that held them, each begging Adrien to choose them. Each kept repeating “I don’t want to die! Please save me!” and Adrien was stuck between them holding cords that connected to the boxes that from the look of things kept the boxes hanging in place.

A cold voice sounded out from a speaker set into the odd contraption “You cannot save them both Adrien. You may not even be able to save one of them at the rate you are going. So choose and quit dragging this mess out. Or would you like me to choose instead? Only two of you can walk off this roof alive.”

Furious with the scene before her Ladybug ran towards Adrien who had stood. “It’s impossible to choose between them. I won’t play this stupid game… I’d rather die myself!”

He did something to the cords and when he ducked under them Ladybug realized he had tied them together. Ladybug bolted for Adrien since she had an idea of what he was planning on doing and he was almost to the edge when she heard him saying “They leave together. I'm the one who falls.”

Then the idiot jumped off the building. Thankfully Ladybug moved faster than he could fall and she snagged him by the back of his shirt as his feet cleared the edge. She was going to pull him back or throw out her yo-yo but the world around them twisted dissolving in a swirl of color. Ladybug was unable to move and even Adrien stared forwards seemingly unaware of the changing scenery. Suddenly the world snapped back into focus and they were at the top of the Eiffel Tower staring down at the excruciating long drop. They fell as everything solidified and Ladybug just barely managed to catch the railing before they plunged all the way past the top. Even though Ladybug knew it was a dream her heart still jerked uncomfortably as she saw her feet and Adrien's hanging with nothing below.

“Oh Crap!” Ladybug yelped as Adrien swung under her by the back of his shirt. She didn’t have the best grip and she could feel that he was slipping. “Adrien! Adrien Agreste, you stupid, wonderful, pun loving idiot you had better look up at me this instant!”

To her surprise Adrien did his eyes a dull green and his coloration from his skin to his clothes seemed duller than what they should be. “L-Ladybug?” He asked cautiously “H-how?! I-I saw her fall… I-I couldn’t save Marinette!”

Adrien's shirt slipped a little further and yet he had no reaction to it, he simply hung limp in her grasp. Ladybug felt her heart clench. Was this what he was afraid of? Watching her die helplessly? Was that why he constantly took hits for her?! It made a weird sort of sense and Ladybug could feel her heart breaking.

“You saved Marinette Adrien. You have saved me too, far too many times for it to be fair. I-I guess it’s time for me to save you.” Ladybug said softly and let go of the bar keeping them up.

 Adrien's eyes widened slightly, the green in his irises brightening and then they were falling. Adrien twisted in her grip as they fell wrapping his arms around Ladybug in a protective gesture and Ladybug chuckled a bit even as the wind blew his hair into her eyes. The ground wasn’t really getting any closer for her since they weren’t actually falling in her mind but to Adrien they must have been because she heard him cry “WHY?”

Ladybug pulled back, pressing her hands to his cheeks and forcing him to look her in the eyes. “Because I need you at my side as my partner. Plagg is waiting for you Adrien. It’s time to wake up.”

Truthfully Ladybug had no idea if it would work but Tikis comment of not knowing if the kiss would work on the waking side had made Ladybug wonder. Plus it was an excuse to kiss Adrien and in all honesty tonight she was feeling quite brave. Closing her eyes Ladybug closed the gap her lips pressing to his as warmth shot through her. A sensation like bubbles fizzing across her skin swept through her and then she was suddenly standing on the street. Ladybug shyly opened her eyes only to find her hands cupping nothing while dull colorless people passed her by ignoring her completely.

“What the hell?!” Ladybug demanded stomping her foot as she looked around. “I finally kiss the boy of my dreams and I don’t even get to see his reaction?!”

“Well technically you have already kissed him once under dark Cupid…” Tiki pointed out.

“That doesn’t count and you know it.” Ladybug growled in answer then sighed rubbing at her eyes. “Fine, fine. Since he isn’t here I assume that means I managed to wake him up. Sooo… where are we now?”

“The next dream over maybe?” Tiki supplied unsure. “Clearly this is a dream so I’d suggest we start walking and hopefully we will find whoever this dream belongs too.”

Ladybug’s shoulders slumped a little bit but with a small sigh she started walking. Grayish people passed her on all sides as she walked and Ladybug nearly screamed when she made the mistake of peering up at one persons face only to realize that it was essentially formless. They didn’t seem to notice Ladybug at all one or two bumping past her in an unhurried walk. The formless people filled the street though making hard to tell what was before her since she was shorter than everyone here.

“Ok definitely a dream but seriously who’s dream are we in?!” Ladybug demanded and unnerved by the formless people shuffling around her she tossed her yo-yo out to swing up onto the roofs.

Hitting the rooftops Ladybug grimaced as she looked around thinking that this particular Akuma had to be lazy or something. Unlike Adrien's dream where the city was intact, other than the rooftop she was standing on the rest of the city essentially didn’t exist. At the edge of the rooftop off to her right everything dissolving into gray fog like nothingness and the same thing appeared to be happening on the other side of the street. Although a second glance made Ladybug wonder because it almost looked like the grayness was inching closer. Blinking to clear her vision Ladybug crept a little closer to the greyed out edge and after a second confirmed that the grayness was slowly inching in.

“Is the dream closing in on itself or something? Is that what this gray fog stuff is?” Ladybug asked curiously backing away from the fog like wall. Part of her wanted to poke it but Ladybug had a feeling that if she did the Akuma would notice her and that wouldn’t be good at the moment.

“As the victim is consumed by their nightmare this fog probably closes in to ensure that they stay trapped. Whosever dream this is, they have fallen into the nightmare extraordinarily quick.” Tiki replied.

Unnerved by the idea of being consumed by her own nightmare Ladybug turned away from the fog wall and back to the main street below her. It stretched out in a straight line framed by buildings that had no entrance, exits, or windows, while those formless grayed out people wandered down the street in straight lines. No cars lined the street nor any chairs or tables and as Ladybug started running she wondered if the street went on forever. Running took no effort but Ladybug kept an eye on the fog since it appeared to be creeping in faster than before. The sounds of someone sobbing eventually caught her attention as she ran and Ladybug skidded to a halt noting how the formless people were suddenly moving differently. If the formless had been moving like ants in straight lines before they were now moving like ants who’s hill had been kicked over. They were shifting in circles like sharks that smelled blood one or two breaking off to hassle a figure that was on the ground. The figure scrambled to their feet and struggled forward with the cry of “MOM! Please wait!” only to be tripped by one of the formless. A nasty round of sniggering rose in the air as the figure hit the ground and Ladybug launched herself from her perch. Landing on two of the formless who seemed ready to heckle the figure Ladybug bounced off as they hit the ground landing so her back was to the figure hunched on the ground. The figure didn’t move and Ladybug pulled her yo-yo out, spinning it rapidly to force the formless back if they swooped into attack. The formless she had taken out simply ignored her returning to circle since the figure had yet to get up.

“Are you ok?” Ladybug asked taking her eyes off the formless and putting her hand out to the nearly colorless figure on the ground.

They ignored her, or maybe they had been sucked so far into the dream they didn’t even see Ladybug. Adrien certainly hadn’t really noticed her till she forced him to maybe this person would be the same.

“Mom wait!” they cried again managing to get to their feet and Ladybug recognized Chloe as she ran past.

“Chloe?!” Ladybug demanded surprised because this Chloe didn’t look anything like her normal self. This Chloe was small and childlike as if she had been de-aged somehow. Her colors were washed out as well, her bright blond hair a dirty gray straw color and her clothes all muted to grayer shades.

Chloe didn’t notice her and Ladybug followed her noting that the only thing of real color in this world seemed to be a figure that was just barely clear through the formless shifting bodies. It was this figure that Chloe chased with the formless constantly getting in her way, tripping her up, and laughing at her as she failed again and again to get through.

“Mommy wait! Please I’ll be good!” Chloe sobbed as she struggled to her feet again.

Ladybug wasn’t sure how but Chloe managed to push through the formless and Ladybug followed her knocking the formless over in the hopes that they wouldn’t be able to catch back up. If Ladybug could help Chloe reach her mom perhaps she would become aware again and Ladybug would be able to wake her up. It was some sort of plan at least so Ladybug knocked over any formless that tried to get in Chloe’s way until they caught up with the figure that had moved steadily away from them. Glancing around Ladybug saw how the fog had drifted to the edges of the buildings on either side of the street. Feeling suddenly nervous Ladybug wondered if maybe she should try and snap Chloe out of her dream a different way but Chloe had caught up to her mom and lunged forward to wrap her arms about her waist.

“Mommy!” Chloe sobbed making the figure freeze in their tracks. The street around them vanished along with the formless and it was hard to tell the fogs location now since there were no more defining edges.

“Charles…er Cassie…no Chloe.” The figure grumbled jerking Chloe off herself “What have I said about hugging me after gallivanting about? You children ruin everything! I don’t know how your father talked me into having you.”

Chloe seemed to shrink in on herself a little more as her mom continued to berate her while Ladybug stared on in horror. She couldn’t imagine her mom ever saying something so horrible to her and Ladybug wondered if this is what Chloes mom was really like or if it was just a twisted version of her. “I’m not sure this is just a dream anymore Marinette…” Tiki whispered nearly making Ladybug scream.

“What do you mean?” Ladybug hissed as loud as she dared while Chloes mom continued moaning about how terrible children were.

“This feels different from before… less like a dream and more like a memory. They do say that all dreams start from a truth no matter how odd or terrible they might be.” Tiki answered

Whether it was a dream or not there was no way Ladybug could just stand there and let this travesty continue. Stepping forward Ladybug reached for Chloe’s mom ready to demand an apology on behalf of her daughter but Ladybugs hands went right through her. Jerking back Ladybug glanced down at her hand to make sure she was solid and looked up to find a younger mayor coming into view.

“Come now Audry dear why have you made her upset? You know we need her to look good for the pictures in an hour.” Andre asked glancing down at Chloe.

Ladybug half expected him to bend over and pull Chloe up while promising her any number of ridiculous things but he just stared down at her with an odd disinterested look on his face.

“Oh she’s fine. If she doesn’t look perfect we can just say she had a stomach thing and leave her in her room. Now come dear we have somewhere to be.” Audry simpered and led Andre away.

Chloe’s Parents faded from view as their voices continued and by this point small Chloe had crouched low to the ground hands pressed over her ears while tears leaked from her shut eyes. Understanding dawned and Ladybug felt her fury blaze. Even though Ladybug didn’t like Chloe all that much she felt for her. This was Chloes worst nightmare. To be ignored by the people she needed love and attention from most while simultaneously being struck down by the masses that surrounded her. Chloe’s haughty attitude was a front and behind it was a scared little girl who was overall ignored by people who should be loving towards her. Suddenly her attitude as well as her demands upon everyone else started making sense. Chloe was not in the right for doing all the terrible things she did but they made better sense now to Ladybug now.

“Chloe…” Ladybug whispered pity coloring her tone as she dropped to her haunches next to the now sobbing little girl.

Half expecting her hand to go through her Ladybug was relieved when she touched Chloe and found her to be solid. There was no reaction from Chloe at all and reaching out Ladybug gathered Chloe to her, wrapping the sad little girl up in her arms.

“Why don’t they love me Sabrina?” Chloe whimpered clearly not seeing Ladybug for who she was.

“Oh Chloe…” Ladybug murmured holding her a little tighter. “If that really was a memory and not part of this twisted dream I definitely shouldn’t meet your mother… I’ll punch her in the face.”

Chloe sniffed on Ladybugs shoulder “Daddy buys me whatever I want but he doesn’t kiss me goodnight like your daddy does.”

Finding herself speechless with rage Ladybug stroked her fingers through Chloe’s hair for a minute as she wrestled her feelings under control. The fog was sneaking ever closer and taking a deep breath Ladybug set Chloe back down. Gently she forced the small Chloe to look up at her and Ladybug shivered at the dull unseeing look in the child’s eyes. It was like the lights were on but no one was home and it worried Ladybug on several levels.

“Chloe do you know who I am?” Ladybug asked

A tremor went through Chloe and a flicker of consciousness drifted across her gaze. “You’re not Sabrina.”

Forcing herself to smile Ladybug gripped Chloes small hands in hers. “No I'm definitely not Sabrina. I'm Ladybug Chloe… You’re slowly being trapped in a nightmare and I am here to rescue you. Do you remember me?”

Chloe blinked slowly and Ladybug watched as color seemed to seep back into her eyes. “I-I like Ladybug… she makes me feel safe… she saved me you know. We are best friends.”

Ladybug chuckled “I remember saving you, more than once really. I need you to remember all those times I’ve saved you and I need you to wake up… This is a nightmare. It’s not real.”

Chloe tilted her head a bit looking a little uncertain but as Ladybug glanced around them she could see that the fog had stopped creeping in.

“It’s not real?” Chloe asked looking around them. For the first time it seemed like she was able to see the nothingness and the odd gray fog that had been closing in. A frown covered her young face as the color in her eyes seemed to grow just a bit brighter. “I-I got stuck in something like this before with that dumb picture Akuma…”

Relief hit Ladybug like a truck and she stood up putting a hand down to help pull Chloe to her feet. “That’s right Chloe. This is another Akuma’s ability and it has your mind trapped in a nightmare.”

“An Akuma…” Chloe murmured her features aging away from the little child she had been when Ladybug found her and coming closer to her actual teen age form.

Around them the fog swirled unhappily, grudgingly retreating from the space where Chloe and Ladybug stood. Ladybug didn’t really notice the fogs retreat until it revealed a figure with it’s back to Chloe and Ladybug.


	4. Chapter 4

The figure didn’t appear to be moving although Ladybug half expected the figure to turn at any second and become a monster.  As she stared however the fog swirled about its form, blurring the edges just enough that Ladybug couldn’t tell if it was moving away or staying still. The second Chloe followed Ladybugs gaze however it became clear as to what was going on and it revealed how the Akuma was ensnaring people.

“It’s time to go Chloe, are you coming with me or not?!” Audry demanded and Ladybug saw Chloe jerk as if she had been stung.

“M-mom?” Chloe asked taking a hesitant step forward.

“She isn’t real Chloe.” Ladybug snapped stepping in front of Chloe and blocking her view. “It’s the Akuma trying to suck you back into her nightmare.”

“I won’t wait forever Chloe!” Audrys voice cried from behind them and Ladybug whirled around.

“I don’t care if you are a nightmare or a memory. You are a terrible mother and you are teaching Chloe terrible habits so go away!” Ladybug snarled throwing her yo-yo as hard as she could.

Half expecting the yo-yo to go straight through the figure, Ladybug was in for a surprise when the yo-yo actually connected with the figures back and it let out a terrific screech. The figure contorted making Chloe yelp with fear as she latched onto Ladybug and within a few seconds the Akuma Babooyaga hovered before them. The Akuma was still terrifyingly old, sitting in her mortar while she pointed at them with her elongated pedestal. The Akumas hair writhed behind her like it had a life of its own and she snapped now bloody iron teeth together as she gazed at them.  With a shudder Ladybug realized that the nightmares seemed to be making her stronger like Plagg had feared.

“Well, well, well… Decided your nightmares weren’t enough Ladybug? If you wanted a change of pace all you had to do was ask!” Babooyaga screeched diving at Ladybug, her pedestal pointed at her heart.

Throwing her arm across Chloe protectively Ladybug swirled her yo-yo ready for any crazy attacks the Akuma might try to pull off. Before she could decide on a plan of attack a snarl split the air and Chat burst out of the fog, somehow managing to slam into Babooyaga several feet from where Ladybug stood. The two of them crashed into the ground a mess of limbs and broken bits of pedestal that Babooyaga had managed to put between herself and Chat.

Seeing all that was going on Chloe snapped fully back to her senses and even though she still clung to Ladybug she screeched “Get out of my head!”

The fog around them blasted away as the scenery blurred into a rainbow of color. Somewhere in the distance Ladybug swore she heard Babooyaga shout. “I’ll get your miraculous soon Ladybug! You and that pretty kitty’s too!”

The world righted itself with a jarring halt and Chloe gasped as it solidified around them. “Where are we now?! Why are we not back at the gym?!”

Looking around Ladybug grimaced feeling a little uneasy at their surroundings. They were back in Paris on a random street but the street and the buildings around them bore the marks of some battle. Streaks of soot and broken bits of wall lay scattered about although Ladybug noted that the colors here were not as muted as the colors from Adrien or Chloe’s dreams. The fog was present however as a creeping screen a ways out in the distance.

“Chat you ok?” Ladybug called noting the black shape that slowly rose up from the street.

“Ah, I think so My Lady… nothing a good nap won’t fix.” Chat answered shaking himself out. “The good thing about dreams is none of the damage done here will affect my real body! That means I won’t be sore tomorrow!”

“The damage can affect your mind though so you still need to be careful!” Ladybug called since Tiki had informed her of that fun fact earlier. 

Chat’s shoulders slumped his head cocking to the side as he probably listened to something Plagg was saying. “Well that’s no fun at all! Fine, fine… I will be extra careful. Now then. Since we are finally reunited My Lady shall we go find this Akuma and kick its elderly butt? I have quite the grievance to take up with it.”

“Yeah lets.” Ladybug agreed moving up to Chats side. “We do need to talk though… once this is all over.”

Chat frowned a looking more than a little nervous but he slowly nodded. “We will My Lady. I promise. Before all that though do you have any clue as to who this dream belongs too?”

“I don’t know…” Ladybug admitted “But in Chloes dream and in yours I just headed away from that funky fog wall and eventually I found you guys so lets do that.”

“Can I just stay here?” Chloe demanded “I don’t care if this is a dream or not walking through this mess will totally ruin my shoes!”

“Sure Chloe.” Ladybug remarked making Chat glance at her in surprise. “Just understand once we move off Babooyaga will probably swoop down and suck you right back into a nightmare again. Yours looked like it was lots of fun to experience. I'm sure you’re just dying to get back to it again.”

Chloe paled, scrambling after Ladybug and Chat since they had started to move. “O-On second thought I think I will come with you guys! You might need my help after all!”

Chat glanced back at Chloe to make sure she was able to keep up as they navigated around the wreckage, then looked back at Ladybug who had her distressed thinking face on. “Ladybug… how bad was it? Her nightmare I mean?”

He wanted to ask about his nightmare too since all he had from it was some vague recollections and a smoldering kiss at the very end which had been just the thing to snap him awake. His nightmares had never really stuck with him once he awoke even before this Akuma so he wasn’t surprised but he wondered what Ladybug had seen. He did remember Marinette’s nightmare, or at least the pieces he’d been a part of and he wondered if he should ask about them.

Ladybug grimaced “Let’s just say I shouldn’t meet her mom anytime soon and that I should probably stay away from the mayor for a little bit.”

Chat didn’t like the sound of that but since he knew what Chloe’s father was like when no one was around to impress so he wasn’t all that surprised. About to ask if Ladybug herself was ok with her own nightmares he stopped himself as Ladybug froze.

“Ladybug?” Chat started but she was already rushing forwards and all he caught was her rushed whisper of “Alya…”

Chat could see Alya now too as he followed in Ladybugs wake ignoring Chloes surprised shouts coming from behind them. Heavy amounts of wreckage were around them now and the two heroes scrambled into the center of what would have been an alley had the building surrounding them not been smoldering ruins.  Alya was hunched over something in the center of the ruins her whole body shaking and Chat could hear her sobs as they neared.

“What is going on in this dream?” Chat wondered aloud skidding to a halt as Ladybug moved to crouch next to her friend.

“Alya?” Ladybug murmured putting a hand on her friends shoulder realizing with a touch of horror that Alya was clutching a person.

Alya sobbed again not noticing Ladybugs touch at all, “I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Marinette! Please wake up! I didn’t think we would be in danger here! The Akuma wasn’t attacking this way! I-I don’t understand!”

Alya’s head lifted slightly and Ladybug swallowed hard as she sensed Chat jerking to attention behind her. Marinette lay still and pale in the circle of Alya’s arms. Her head was slightly bloodied and Ladybug couldn’t see her chest moving at all. It was disorienting at best to see herself so still and injured although it really made her want to puke. At least in Adrien's dream she had been calling for help and alive. Seeing herself like this was a thousand times worse especially since Alya clearly thought it was her fault. Again Alya sobbed as Marinette remained still and she pressed her ear to Marinette’s chest listening for a heartbeat that Ladybug was sure she wouldn’t hear.

“N-No!” Alya screamed her skin paling before their very eyes as she laid Marinette down flat and attempted to start CPR.

“Alya… hey Alya.” Ladybug tried, shaking her friends shoulder.

Alya ignored her, not seeming to register her presence or touch while her body seemed to gray out a little more.

“Alya this is a nightmare. Its not real…” Ladybug reassured, “You have got to snap out of it!”

Alya continued to try CPR sobbing as nothing seemed to be working while Ladybug looked on helplessly. She wondered if maybe she grabbed Alya and pulled her away if it would help but Ladybug really wasn’t sure as to what she should do.

“Oh…Oh hell… This is a nightmare right? A bad one?” Chloe demanded making both heroes jump and turn to look at her. She had just managed to catch up and now she was wishing she hadn’t. “Marinette isn’t here right?! This is some nasty illusion made by that Akuma and once we wake Alya up it all goes away?”

“Uh yeah. Its Alya’s nightmare, if we snap her out of it we should move on to the next dream or wake up.” Ladybug confirmed still wondering what she could do to save Alya from this nightmare.

Chloe nodded looking a bit pale herself, “Move. I can snap Alya out of this.”

Feeling unsure Ladybug did as Chloe asked since she wasn’t sure her voice would reach Alya at the moment. Even Chat hung back looking slightly sick and Ladybug wondered how long Alya had secretly feared someone getting injured because they went into an Akumas warpath with her. Chloe dropped down on her knees, across Marinette’s body and across from Alya. Chloe refused to look down and see Marinette lying there bloodied and still. She might not like Marinette much of the time but this nightmare was striking far too close for comfort. Across from her Alya was panicking, her fingers trying to find a pulse and she seemed to have lost her rhythm in the CPR, looking unsure as to what to do next. As Alya lifted her hands to attempt more breaths Chloe forced her to stop by grabbing her hands.

“What did you do?” Chloe demanded her voice cutting like a whip.

Ladybugs words and touches had done nothing to get Alyas attention but there was some sort of authority in Chloes voice, the kind of authority that demanded attention and an answer.

Alya swayed slightly then her eyes focused on Chloe. “I-I wanted to see the Akuma fight… I don’t know what happened… Marinette…” Her voice cut out as her eyes drifted down and Chloe jerked her hands forcing Alyas attention back on her.

“Marinette never goes near Akuma fights. She is too chicken and you know it Alya. This is a creepy nightmare so snap out of it or so help me!” Chloe stated her tone cutting.

Alyas eyes widened as the color of her skin grayed out more, the clothes she wore dulling as well, “Marinette needs me! Let me go!”

Chloe huffed, still refusing to look down and see Marinette so bruised and still. “I'm warning you Alya, listen to me! I mean Ladybug and Chat are right here trying to save you! Even if this weren’t a dream Ladybugs cure would fix Marinette anyways!”

“Marinette…” Alya choked and looked down her body slumping in defeat as she lost to the power of the nightmare surrounding her.

 “Ugh, fine!” Chloe snarled releasing Alya’s hands to slap her full across the face.

Alya reared back normal color flooding her form even as her hand shot up to her face. “What the hell is your problem Chloe?! DO you want to die because I swear I will kill you if-”

A shriek filled the air cutting Alya off and a small explosion between them sent both girls sprawling back on their butts. Marinette’s body rose two feet into the air before it transformed into Babooyaga.  

“I had her!” Babooyaga screeched reaching long talon like fingers towards Chloe. “I finally had her and you-”

Ladybug slammed into Babooyaga who screamed with fury as they smashed into the ground several feet away from everyone. Furious herself Ladybug landed a solid punch yelling “How dare you use me to hurt her! How dare you!” as Chat rushed in to help.

Babooyaga snarled her talon like fingers slashing at Ladybug who managed to catch the Akumas arms even as the talons slashed at her wrists.

“Ladybug!” Chat yelled as Alya demanded to know what was going on and before Ladybug could try attacking the still pinned Akuma, the whole world around them shifted in a blur of color. In the next moment they were falling and the Akuma twisted around throwing Ladybug off of her and into the ground which had been far closer than expected.

Babooyaga shot up to a relatively safe distance pointing one long talon like finger down at Ladybug who coughed and forced herself upright.

“You are the center. Once I break you the others will follow! I will crush that hard shell of yours a-”

Chats staff slammed into the side of Babooyagas head cutting off the rest of her words and she exploded into a haze of smoke as Chat skidded to a halt at Ladybugs side. Ladybug glanced up at him half expecting him to be pissed but Chat dropped to his knees and wrapped her in a hug.

“Please don’t do that again Ladybug.” Chat begged softly, “This Akuma is dangerous in here. We need to stick together.”

Ladybug returned the hug her body shuddering with rage, fear, and some sorrow thrown in. “I hate this Akuma. I want to get out of here but we need to keep snapping people out of the Akumas control if we want to beat it.”

Chat hugged her a little harder then pulled back to look into Ladybugs eyes. “We will defeat this Akuma My Lady, we just need to keep our heads.”

“Um what in the heck is going on and was it really necessary to slap me Chloe?!” Alya demanded forcing the two heroes to turn.

“You weren’t waking up and you are welcome!” Chloe sniped back crossing her arms as she managed to gain her feet.

Alya growled shifting to her feet but Ladybug stepped between the two girls before anything could come to blows. “Alya you were not snapping out of the dream which is why Chloe slapped you. We probably could have come up with a better solution but we are short on time. We need to wake up as many people as possible if Chat and I are going to have a chance at defeating this Akuma.”

Alya huffed crossing her arms. “She slaps like a pigeon anyways… where are we?”

Looking around Ladybug wasn’t sure what to say. The had gone from a warzone to an open forest that faded into rolling fields. In between the trees not too far away she could see the gray fog creeping in towards them so she knew that going deeper into the trees at least was a bad idea. The wind blew suddenly and they could all hear the sounds of a battle raging somewhere close by.

Ladybug shrugged, “Well I'm not sure who’s dream we are in now but I'm assuming we will find out if we follow the battle sounds.”

It was the best idea she had and the four of them began creeping towards the forests edge wondering what they would see when they got out. They were five steps from the forests edge when Chloe screamed incoherently leaping at Chat who was the closest to her. Ladybug and Alya spun around to find themselves face to face with a freaken dinosaur. It was as big as them, its head sitting higher than Ladybugs, with mottled green brown skin, and for the brief second Ladybug chose to look down she noticed the wicked long claw sitting on its foot. 

“Ohhh it’s a raptor!” Tiki said rather unhelpfully as Alya made a squawking sound falling back in shock.  Ladybug jerked Alya behind her yo-yo out and ready to defend them since she had not escaped Babooyaga and her own Nightmare to end up as a dream dinosaur’s lunch. Surprisingly the dinosaur did nothing, just cocked its head at them looking like an oddly large naked bird before running past. Ladybug followed it with her eyes, body turning to watch as it darted out over the hills towards the battle sounds.

“That was a dinosaur… Who in the hell dreams about dinosaurs?!” Ladybug squeaked her voice not seeming to work right.

“Uh that would be me! Pretty awesome right?!”

Again Ladybug whipped around and her jaw dropped “KIM?!”

Kim grinned at her from the back of a far larger dinosaur than the one she had just seen. “Hiya Ladybug! You like my amazing Raptor squad?”

Ladybug wasn’t sure what to say or what to think. Kim was dressed like some samurai in full armor but minus a mask. A knights long sword rather than a katana was clutched in one hand while the other held the reins to the dinosaur he was seated on.

“Dude… is this your nightmare?” Chat asked his eyes practically sparkling as he creeped closer to the dinosaur mount. Chloe fled to Ladybugs side and clung to Alya who for once didn’t seem to mind.

Kim laughed as the dinosaur beneath him shifted and yawned flashing a rows of ridiculously large sharp teeth, “Naw, I don’t have nightmares and whenever I do raptors usually show up and tear apart whatever is scaring me! You should have seen that crazy witch screech! I’ve been bouncing from dream to dream with my pack here trying to find my way out but now that I’ve run into you guys this should be pretty epic!”

“You have a dream pack of raptors that protect you from nightmares?” Alya asked needing clarification because _this_ of all things, even coming from Kim, was just way too weird.

Kim shrugged “Yeah I know it’s weird but I used to have like… night terrors and stuff. I would get so scared to sleep at night I wouldn’t sleep for days and then I would collapse from exhaustion. My parents got me help and I learned to control my dreams or at least when I get too freaked in a dream the raptors show up and I know I am dreaming. I had a thing for dinosaurs as a kid ok?”

Chat put a hand on the dinosaurs snout a wild grin on his face, “Can I try?”

Kim nodded and from the gray fog four enormous raptors came running forwards already wearing saddles and harnesses. “I know they are supposed to have feathers and junk but I think it would get in the way. Besides they would look like overgrown chickens, no one is afraid of overgrown chickens!”

No one really knew what to say to that as a few more raptors darted past them to join whatever battle was going on the other side of the hill. Ladybug shook her head thinking that now she had seen everything as a superhero. It didn’t matter that they were in a dream. Things were getting far too weird.

“Saddle up Chat, Alya and Chloe. I think we are going to have to join the battle and save whoever’s nightmare this is.” Ladybug sighed walking up to one of the raptors and eyeing the saddle on its back.

The raptor turned to face her as she did and Ladybug had to remind herself it was a dream as she put a shaking hand up for it to sniff. Chat had practically flung himself at one raptor scrambling up on its back and they at least were currently chasing their own tails. Hopping into her own saddle Ladybug felt the raptor shifting nervously under her like it was picking up on her fear and projecting it. This was a dream Ladybug reminded herself as she took several deep breaths and nearly screamed as Tiki spoke again.

“Your friend Kim has remarkable control in the dream plain even though this isn’t his dream any longer. You should try manipulating the dream world around you too!”

Ladybug wasn’t sure what Tiki meant by that and she was distracted by Chloe who continued clinging to Alya as they moved towards one of the other raptors. The raptor seemed as displeased as Chloe to be near them and Kim laughed uproariously as it took several tries to get her on its back. Finally Chloe was on the things back, sitting the proper way and Alya stalked to her own raptor muttering darkly the whole way since Chloe was still complaining.

 It took Alya snapping “Just pretend it’s a dam unicorn or something!” for her to stop whining.

Chloe closed her eyes muttering under her breath and before Ladybug could call for them to start moving forwards the raptor under Chloe made a startled chirp that turned into a whinny as the beast transformed into a unicorn. Everyone froze and Chloe squealed with delight while Kim clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

“Chloe raptors are waaay cooler than Unicorns. A raptor could shred a unicorn apart in seconds.”

“I am a princess and deserve to ride something better than an overgrown lizard!” Chloe sniped back her clothes changing before their very eyes to something more regal.

Kim made a scoffing sound and the two of them continued sniping at each other even as they started moving forward since the fog was getting closer and giving them no choice.

Ladybug watched it all happen her heart thundering as her brain came to an amazing conclusion. “This is a dream… A dream we are aware of and able to control…”

Chat who had ridden up next to her gave her a slow blink not seeming to comprehend why she was suddenly so excited. “And?”

“It means we can control this dream to an extent. Just wait… I have an idea but it will need more space.” Ladybug answered.

They exited the trees the raptors and one unicorn trotting up the hill at a decent pace. At the very top they all froze and looked down onto a battlefield where dinosaurs of all shapes and sizes battled robots. In a cage hanging on the side of the largest robot was a small figure that had Kim charging down the slope yelling “MAX!” at the top of his lungs.

“So we are in Max’s nightmare. Alright Ladybug how do we save the day here?” Chat asked looking down at the battlefield and not liking what he saw.

Explosions seemed to be going off every few seconds in the field below throwing dirt, robots and dinosaurs every which way. Lasers filled the air as well as the sound of screeching metal as the dinosaurs ripped downed machines apart with teeth and claws.

“This is a dream Chat. Fight dreams with dreams… Lets fly!” Ladybug shouted her raptor leaping forwards.

It didn’t stay as a raptor long though. Two steps down and the beast transformed into a cherry red dragon, leaping into the air with a screech while trailing tongues of flame. Chat watched in awe as Ladybug rode the dragon into the air several robots gaining flight abilities of their own to try and stop her approach.

“I am so totally in love…” Chat murmured in awe then spurred his own raptor on.

It took him a few moments longer than Ladybug to control his own dream mount but before they hit the tide of evil robots Chat was riding his own black dragon up into the air.

“This is amazing!” Chat hooted with glee smashing a robot out of the air when it came too close.

Ladybug let out her own whoop as her dragon dove fire spewing from its mouth at a clump of robots. Chat covered her back slamming robots out of the air in her wake and they rapidly approached the giant robot. It was a monstrous thing that was the source of the other robots and it had a cage attached to its side like a spare pouch. Max was curled into a sitting position in the middle of the cage, head between his knees while his hands twisted futility. The giant robot wasn’t moving although lasers shot from its eyes every so often adding to the chaos of the battle below.

“Should we just knock the robot over?!” Ladybug shouted to Chat as he did a barrel roll over her clearing a pesky robot out of her airspace.

“A good a plan as any but we need bigger dragons!” Chat called back spurring his dragon on towards the robot. As they pulled ahead Chats dragon elongated growing larger and by the time he slammed into the robot Chat was dwarfed by the beast. Ladybug followed suit aiming her now monstrous dragon for the robots head since Chat had gone for the torso. Between the two of them the weight was too much to counterbalance and the robot tilted, falling backwards as the dragons tore through the sheet metal.

Ladybug and Chat leaped for the cage housing Max but he didn’t respond to them even as they were breaking through the bars in an attempt to save him. He was jolted back into his right mind as they all struck the ground sending him sprawling against the side of the cage though.

“Owww… wh-what in the world is going on?!” Max spluttered as Chat grabbed him by his shirt front and hauled him out.

“We are in your nightmare! Which has been the best adventure so far by the way, and we are rescuing you!” Chat exclaimed happily even as Ladybug blew up two robots that were trying to come after them.

Twin roars and the sounds of screeching metal echoed while Max paled “M-My nightmare?!”

“Its not real Max.” Ladybug broke in gripping his shoulder as Chat passed him to her. “Whatever is scaring you here isn’t real. Chat, Alya, Chloe, Kim, and I are of course but the rest of this is an Akumas work.”

“I-it feels quite real Ladybug…” Max noted as they leaped to the ground and Ladybug realized that his colors were still fading out.

“Chat I think we need to get Max somewhere quiet!” Ladybug called as he snapped a robot in two with his staff.

Chat didn’t get the chance to answer since at that moment Kim came swarming up the small hill they stood on still riding the raptor he’d been on earlier.

“You saved him! Excellent!” Kim crowed as Max gaped up at him. “See man! I told you I’d come rescue you on my valiant steed!”

“Kim… that is a dinosaur not a steed and as far as I know there are no raptor species that would have been able to hold a man. Much less a man wearing samurai armor and it that a long sword? Samurai armor does not go with long swords.” Max gasped

Kim just grinned at him “Long swords are cooler than katanas man! You want a ride on my raptor though? Her name is Penelope!” 

Max blinked and the world around them suddenly quieted making Ladybug glance around them nervously. The robots had stopped fighting, the dinosaurs had vanished, and Chat shifted to her side ready for the Akuma to pop out at any second.

“I am dreaming.” Max stated shifting his glasses up as color flooded into him. “This is the most absurd dream I have ever had. How in the world are you in my dream Kim?! I'm not so sure I like it!”

“Akuma.” Ladybug said again as Alya and Chloe came riding up the small hill still on their mounts.

Alya looked thrilled and Ladybug noted she was wearing some sort of armor now, armor that was streaked with dirt and was that a laser burn across her arm? Chloe on the other hand didn’t have a speck of dirt on her and she held herself as regally as she could while being bounced by the unicorn.

The sight of them seemed to snap Max completely out of the nightmares thrall because with a sudden roar they were all hanging in darkness surrounded by multitudes of glowing bubbles. Everyone was back in their normal clothes or rather their pajamas except her and Chat.

“Whoah…” Chat murmured as everyone looked around in confusion.

Ladybug was excited however. “I know what we have to do! Everyone choose a bubble! We need to snap as many people out of their nightmares as we can! The more people who snap out of it the weaker Babooyaga will become!”

For a moment everyone was still as they contemplated this idea and Kim was the first to break the silence. “I call Alex! She probably is having a kick ass nightmare!”

Everyone groaned but they too divvied up with Alya choosing Nino, Chloe choosing Sabrina, and Max choosing Nathaniel since he figured the most gentle of them should technically have the easiest Nightmares. Ladybug didn’t have the heart to tell him that Nathaniel was a hero comic book artist and so his Nightmare would probably be something closer to what Kim would enjoy.

“I’ll wake Marinette.” Ladybug lied as Chat unsurprisingly chose Adrien.

Bubbles floated towards the others and as they gripped them their formed vanished pulled into the bubbles themselves.

“Sooo who do we save?” Chat asked curiously looking around at the multitudes of bubbles.

“Everyone we can.” Ladybug replied reaching for a random bubble that had drifted too close. 

Before she could touch it however there was an ear rending screech and the bubbles scattered. Chat went back to back with her as Babooyaga appeared in all directions looking far younger than before and looking quite pissed at them. Even in the darkness she still sat on the lip of her mortar clutching a book in one hand and the pedestal in the other.

“You two are ruining everything! Get out of my world!” She screeched the pedestal in her other hand rising.

Smoke blasted from the pedestal and before either hero could do more than glance at the other the smoke struck. It blinded them fully and Ladybug gripped Chats hand refusing to be separated from him again in either dreams or reality. In her mind Tiki yelped as a shiver of energy went through the two of them and with a gasp Ladybug shot upright and opening her eyes to blinding light.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Ladybugs eyes longer than normal to focus on her surroundings and she recognized them almost instantly.

 “I am awake right?” Ladybug asked looking around the locker room area.

The lights were on and nothing seemed to have changed from the last time she woke up, except for the fact that Chat Noir lay next to her instead of Adrien their limbs entangled awkwardly. Worried that Chat might still be stuck in a dream or that maybe she was still dreaming Ladybug reached for him but her hands shook, limb freezing mid-reach. She felt suddenly very aware of herself and everything around her, like she had been sitting in a quiet dark room only to be dumped without warning into the middle of a concert. Her body felt heavy as she took a breath, the cool air tasting like sweat, while the beating of her heart in her chest was almost disorienting. Her heart rate spiked with the sudden influx of sensations and Ladybug shook her head with gritted teeth as Tiki calmly said “Close your eyes and take a few deep breaths. The overwhelming sensation will fade in a moment.”

“Is this a side effect?” Ladybug asked even as she did what Tiki said while Chat stirred next to her. There hadn’t been any side effects to any of the other powers so far, but it wasn’t outside the realms of possibility. After all Tiki had mentioned their powers were not meant for the astral plane.

“In a way. You are a very creative person and your mind is always calculating or feeling some kind of emotion. While using the incorporeal abilities your brain shuts off the sensations, which is why you felt numb. Sometimes there is a kind of backlash in people’s minds when they go back to running at their full potential. I promise it will pass.”

Even as Tiki explained, the overwhelming sensations faded and she felt Chat sit up next to her. “Ohhhh I do not feel right…” Chat complained and Ladybug opened her eyes.

He was pushing himself into a sitting position but like her his arms didn’t seem to want to work right. Reaching out Ladybug supported him as she untangled their legs murmuring, “It will pass just give it a few seconds.”

Chat grunted forcing his eyes open to slits as he peered around happy to be leaning against Ladybug. It wasn’t often that she allowed casual leans like this since she felt that they should be strictly professional. It was more Marinette’s thing to be touchy feely although he almost purred as she stroked her fingers through his hair. 

Before he got too comfortable though Chat said, “I think I am getting rather tired of this Akuma. Where is it?”

Even though he didn’t want to Chat pulled away the initial sensory overload fading as he felt her shake her head. “I don’t know Chat. We are definitely back in the real world though and the power up is depleted so I don’t think we can attack from the inside again. It will be too dangerous since we run the risk of falling into another nightmare. Babooyaga will defiantly be waiting for us if we try.”

Getting his feet under him Chat stood and put a hand down to help Ladybug up. “I agree. I wonder how long we were stuck in our nightmares and stuff… it feels like we were in those dreams forever…”

Ladybug understood his sentiment and even though she knew it had all been in dreams, her body and mind made her feel like she had been doing all those rescues physically. “I know what you mean. I think a few hours have gone by at least but if more time passes in the dream word hopefully that will mean that the others will be able to snap more students out of their nightmares while we figure out what to do here.”

“Do you think we should try waking someone and see if it worked?” Chat wondered and Ladybug shrugged.

“We should probably try to wake everyone at once. It might force Babooyaga into the real world again. The sprinkler system might be a good way to do that.”

Chat shivered at the idea of a cold shower right now but he followed Ladybug back out into the gym. The lights were on out here too with games, movies, and music making a comforting buzz of sound.

“I never realized it was so quiet in dreams.” Chat muttered making Ladybug glance up at him.

“Your right, more than once in my nightmare I wondered where all the ambient sounds had gone but I never concentrated on it till now.”

Chat poked at one of the students near him curious to see if his touch would awaken the person. They gave a small whimper still obviously stuck in a nightmare. “My Lady we need to hurry. Maybe you could try your charm?”

“Oh… yeah I guess that is a good idea. You ready?” Ladybug asked and at Chat nod she tossed her yo-yo into the air shouting “Lucky Charm!”

The room didn’t stir as light coalesced and an old fashioned alarm clock fell into her hands. With a chuckle Ladybug set the thing to go off in one minute since she was now on a timer. Shifting nervously as Ladybug set the clock down Chat opened his mouth to speak but Ladybug beat him to it.

“We… we to talk. After we beat this Akuma that is. Sooo… um… meet me on the roof?”

Chats mouth went dry but he nodded. They did need to talk. Talk about everything from being heroes to civilians and maybe something more. It sent a rush of confused feelings through him that he shoved down deep because they were about to go into a fight and distractions during fights led to injuries. Instead of pacing nervously or blurting something incredibly stupid Chat slowly shook his limbs out as he asked “So where do you think the Butterfly is?”

Ladybug loosed a short laugh since she had been expecting a different question entirely but as Chat turned to glance at her questioningly she shrugged, “I would guess it’s in her mortar that she flies around in. Or maybe it’s in the pedestal? Both are good targets but destroy the mortar if you can. That way she will be limited to the ground.”

“Your wish is my command My Lady.” Chat said sketching a bow as the alarm clock came to life with a vengeance.

The old style alarm clocks were loud obnoxious things that wouldn’t turn off until you hit them or broke them. Ladybug let the alarm shriek as groans echoed around her several people popping up in their blankets with cries of alarm. Far more people than expected came awake and a scream that reminded Ladybug of nails on a chalkboard echoed louder far than the alarm clock, jolting even more people to consciousness. A miasma rose from still sleeping and awake students coalescing into Babooyaga up above their heads. Several students screamed as those who were conscious scrambled away pulling their unconscious friends with them. Everyone knew this was about to be a wicked fight and one of the conscious teachers ran for the doors leading those who could on an exodus from the gym.

“How dare you destroy my precious nightmares! I’ll throw you two in a nightmare so deep you will be adults by the time you claw your way back to consciousness!” Babooyaga snarled the butterfly symbol coming to life on her face.

“The mortar Chat!” Ladybug hissed whipping out her yoyo as Babooyaga raised her pedestal.

“You can have their jewelry Hawkmoth! I want their minds you are lucky I let you wake up!” Babooyaga sneered sending a plume of vile looking smoke in Ladybugs direction. She had started this. Had started it with her stupid ghost story and had started the breakout with the nightmares. Ladybug or should she say Marinette was going to pay. Part of her wanted to tell Hawkmoth the news that she knew who Ladybug was and that she had a decent idea of who Chat was too.  Most of her didn’t care to tell however since she had lost quite a bit of respect for her power hungry Hawkmoth. Many things were revealed about people in their dreams or nightmares and Hawkmoth had been no different. For some reason Hawkmoth had been affected through his link with the butterfly when Babooyaga sent the initial sleeping wave out. He like the others had been sucked into a nightmare. Unlike the others his nightmares had been exquisite. A fascinating treat of terror that made Babooyaga want to put him under again just to see what he would experience a second time.

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir cried jolting Babooyaga out of her reverie.

She turned, pedestal pointing in the direction of Chat Noirs voice but Ladybug snapped her yo-yo around it nearly yanking Babooyaga from her perch. Screeching in fury Babooyaga sent another plume of smoke in her direction only to feel the mortar shudder and turn black around her.

“No!” Babooyaga cried as she came crashing to the ground Ladybug and Chat Noir leaping back before spinning their weapons to block the shrapnel that flew their way. No butterfly emerged from the destroyed mortar but amongst the wreckage Ladybug spotted something that she had only seen in the dream world.

“Chat! The book!” Ladybug hissed.

“Go! I’ve got Babooyaga!” Chat returned as they both launched themselves forward.

She would go for the book in the rubble while he would go for the pedestal gripped in Babooyagas hand. One of them would be right and if it wasn’t the either of them then they would have to get creative.

Babooyaga rose to her feet in the rubble looking younger, her nose not quite as long as it had been. “YOU DARE T-”

Chat struck her midsentence driving her off her feet and into the ground. Scrambling through the remains of the mortar Ladybug snatched up the book at the center. The instant she touched the book Ladybug just knew she was right and yanking it open she tore the book in half. A butterfly fluttered out as she let the pieces fall and Ladybug sagged with relief.

Babooyaga let out a final wail as Ladybug snatched the butterfly out of the air allowing Babooyaga to dissolve back into Anna. Chat scrambled off Anna as she returned to normal moving to where the lucky charm sat.

“Bye, bye little butterfly.” He heard Ladybug call and he turned as she released the white butterfly from her yo-yo.

The gym was a buzz with noise as the two of them glanced around. Those that had been asleep before were now waking and the ones who had woken up were slowly creeping away from their hiding places.

“My Lady…” Chat hummed slinking to her side to hand her the Lucky Charm alarm clock which had thankfully stopped ringing.

“The roof?” Ladybug asked as the first questions started from the people around them.

Chat swallowed nervously but nodded and Ladybug tossed the charm into the air crying “Miraculous Cleanse!”

Ladybugs burst from the clock swarming over the gym and in their wake left kids and teachers alike snoring peacefully in their spots. By the time the ladybugs cleared out all the electronics had been turned off, the lights were out, and everyone was sound asleep but them.

“Small mercies.” Ladybug breathed happy that they wouldn’t have to sneak off to de-transform then return to calm their friends.

Silently the heroes slid from the gym and swung up onto the roof pausing to look out over the silent city. Maybe the roof had been a little extreme but they had to talk and this was the safest place to do so. It was so late at this point that it was early with the sky in the distance just getting its gray dusting of dawn. Chat stood several paces from her while Ladybug stood near the door that led up to the roof. The wall was a step or so behind her and Chat wondered if he should move closer or just flee. Her time would run out before his but the thought of running away at this moment made him feel so exhausted that Chat was surprised his legs didn’t give out. It was just better to get this all over with he decided. Then they could go back to the gym and sleep this whole fiasco off.

“Ladybug…” Chat started but Ladybug held up a hand cutting him off.

“You know who I am, don’t you Chat?” Ladybug asked her voice as weary as she appeared. Almost all of their battles had all been fought in their minds but now that the Akuma had been defeated the exhaustion was hitting full force.

“I do, princess,” Chat admitted, the nickname telling her that he knew exactly who she was, without ever having to use her name. “I-I didn’t mean to figure it out… it’s just you smell the same and there are so many little things that you do that are the same and I just couldn’t help but figure it out. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while but there was just never a good time, and then tonight in your dream you were so afraid… afraid of me and I… I don’t want to choose between you, I can’t.” He remembered his own dream vaguely, at least the part about him having to choose Ladybug or Marinette and he was scared to know if Ladybug had been present in his dream before it had switched to falling off the Eiffel Tower trying to save one of them.

Ladybug felt the tension run out of her and she just sank to the rooftop, her back to the wall that she had landed next to. Chat looked terrified, ready to flee at the slightest hint of rejection, and slowly she patted the roof next to her in invitation. “I could never be angry at you, Chat. You didn’t do it on purpose and besides I could never be afraid of you. In my dream, when I thought that you had been taken by Hawkmoth, I was afraid I had lost my best friend, and then when I found Adrien in the dream, I thought I had lost him too. That’s why I was so afraid, I thought I had failed at protecting the two people I love most.”

A startled look crossed Chat’s face and he came down on his haunches inching closer to Ladybug as her earrings beeped again. “You… you love me?” Chat asked, as his ring beeped in warning.

Her hands rose to frame his face, a scowl pursing her lips “Of course I love you, you stupid cat. Why else would I let you stay over and listen to your awful puns?” Her words were a bit harsh, but Chat could hear the warmth in her tone as she chastised him, and her hands were gentle as she stroked a finger over his cheek. A tear slid down his cheek surprising them both and Ladybug looked worried even as he laughed wiping the tear off his face.

“You know it’s been a while since anyone has said that to me…” Chat chuckled wetly “I had wondered if you would say it to me before my father did again.”

“Oh Adrien…” Ladybug sighed sadly and reached up to cup his face.

She hadn’t really planned to kiss him she would swear later. She had wanted to kiss his forehead but Chat had leaned in and in the next moment their lips met. The kiss was warm, sweet, and her transformation gave out somewhere in between because when Chat pulled back Marinette stared up at him.

“I love you too. I’ve been in love with you the moment you faced your fear and took down Stoneheart.” Chat admitted his transformation wearing off in a flash of green light.

Marinette to his surprise blushed. “This, I-I mean we… how do we do this?” she finally blurted and Adrien laughed swinging around to sit down next to her.

“My guess is one day at a time Princess. W-would you maybe like to go one a date with me tomorrow? Or maybe its today… whenever we wake up. We can talk more then too…” Adrien yawned thinking that maybe sitting down had been a mistake.

Beside him Marinette sighed what little energy she had left trickling out as she leaned against him. “That sounds Purrrfect”

Adrien chuckled leaning back against Marinette. He was so going to call her on that pun later since right now he was far too tired to even think straight. As his head drooped against hers he heard her murmur “I’ve loved you since you gave me your umbrella. Guess that means you’ve technically loved me longer…”

Adrien wanted to argue and say that it didn’t matter but he was too tired. Somewhere around them he heard Plagg mutter “Awe jeez… I told you they were going to be love struck idiots…”

It made Adrien give into sleep with a smile on his face.

As the sun rose the two teens slept on and the kwami kept watch even as they happily chatted. They were both tired too but they didn’t want their charges to get into trouble for being where they didn’t belong. Really the two silly teens should have remained in the gym since they had both been exhausted and just waited a few hours to discuss things. That wasn’t the way they did things though and just as Tiki was deciding to try an attempt at waking the two she heard voices coming from the stairwell.

“I’m telling you her phone is up this way! Marinette has to be here!”

The kwami hid just in time as the stairwell door was hauled inwards dumping the two sleeping teens on their backs.

“Marinette!” Alya yelled as poor Marinette blinked at her, exhaustion lining her face.

“Sleep…” Marinette crooned shifting enough so she could prop her head on Adrien's chest.

Alya blinked at the scene before her then promptly took a few pictures.

“Ummmm Marinette? You’re using Adrien as a pillow.” Nino managed beside Alya looking confused.

“I don’t mind.” Adrien commented eyes still closed since it was shaded in the stairwell and cooler.

Neither teen moved, leaving Alya and Nino to glance at each other, confusion and glee in equal parts in their features.

“Oh we are so going to have to talk.” Alya muttered reaching down and hauling a protesting Marinette up off the ground.  “Come on girl. You are sleep deprived and the Lock In is over. If you don’t want the teachers frantically searching for you two we need to move.”

Nino handled Adrien muttering something about taking him to his house but Alya had a better idea.

It felt like a dream sequence, her brief moments of consciousness Marinette decided. Marinette remembered being handed her bag, saying a sleepy hello to her parents, and then she had fallen to her bed knowing nothing more but warmth and darkness. No dreams or nightmares had plagued her and it was with a low satisfied hum that she drifted awake. Blond hair and green eyes greeted her as she opened her eyes and Marinette blinked once, twice then let out an incoherent noise as she shoved Adrien right off her bed.

“Ow.” Adrien complained as he hit the lofts floor.

“Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!” Marinette squealed her mind returning to the real world as she scrambled to the edge.

Adrien was laughing by the time she made it to the edge and he took her hand as she helped him climb back up. He pounced on her the second he was back in the bed sprawling across her lap and legs. He had done this as Chat several times and Marinette let out a low chuckle as she instinctively started to weave her hands through his hair. Her room was too quiet to have anyone but them in it and besides she could just barely make out Alya’s voice down below saying she was going to make sure they didn’t sleep the whole day away.

“So I think we have a bit of explaining to do…” Marinette hummed as Adrien started to purr softly. “How do you want to break it to them?”

“How about a kiss?” Adrien asked wickedly and at Marinette’s disapproving tap he chuckled shifting off her lap and towards her stairs knowing it was time to start moving. He had spent the past 15 minutes drinking in Marinette’s lovely features before she woke up and shoved him off the bed so he at least had thought a little bit about what to say. “It would distract them about how we ended up on the roof… Maybe give us some time to-to figure things out the rest of the way…”

Adrien's words rang true making Marinette sigh, “Fine…” She murmured following a happily bouncing Adrien to her floor.

The road before them probably wasn’t going to be easy but they had each other, truly had each other since the identity thing was out of the way. With dating thrown into the mix things were bound to get complicated but for some reason Marinette felt ready for it. At her door Adrien paused long enough to take her hand before he grinned, eliciting a matching mischievous smile on Marinette’s face. Hard road or not things were about to get a little more fun. As one they opened her door ready to take on the world… together. 


End file.
